Series of Firsts: First Kiss
by Picabook82
Summary: Katniss used to dream about her first kiss. How old would she be? Where would it happen? Who it would be with? What if Peeta and Katniss met at Camp? Then he moved away. Would they meet again? Could he still be her first kiss? Or did she give it away? They've both had loss. Can they overcome it? This is a Modern Day AU. *Rated M* for some language. First part in a Series of Firsts.
1. Chapter 1

**First Kiss**

**This is story jumps around a lot between Katniss and Peeta's ages. Hope it's not confusing. I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters. **

* * *

**_Katniss age 17_**

_2013_

"Prim, are you almost ready?" I yell up the stairs.

I went hunting early this morning to calm my nerves. I went with Gale, my best guy friend since we were babies. We only got a few rabbits and pheasant. I left my little sister's clothes out, but I don't know if she put them on.

She comes down fully dressed in one of my old yellow dresses. And to my surprise with her hair done up in a very pretty braided bun to the side with little flowers pinned in.

"Look at you, little duck! You look _beautiful_! But who..."

"I did her hair. She did her makeup, not too shabby for hand-me down." My mother says coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Katniss.'' Mom greets me.

"Oh! I didn't know you... are you going to the wedding?" I ask

"Of course. Haymitch is an old friend. And your Aunt Effie..."

"Is like a sister, I know. Just wasn't sure." I help her knowing it's hard for her to talk about it.

My mother's older brother Herb was a very handsome man. He had blond hair and crystal blue eyes like my mom. Herb wanted to be an actor. They were very close until he moved to New York to pursue his career.

Then he met and married Effie Trinket a game show hostess. Her job was there, so he didn't get to visit as often after. Then ten years ago, he died of Lymphoma suddenly. Effie remained close to us, and single.

Until she came for my father's funeral three years ago and met my mom's long time friend and widower, Haymitch Abernathy. He's an ex Marine and, the only living heir to the Ben Soulsby, Gold Rush and Sawmill fortune. People say the Gulf War messed him up causing him to drink. A lot. But he loves my Aunt Effie so I'm trying not to dislike him.

"I laid out something for you too! It's the blue dress I wore on your father and I's first date." Mom says.

"Thanks mom. Prim! Rory and Rue are going to be there. Stop texting and eat something." I scold.

"_Okaaay_!" She answers.

"Love you." I kiss her forehead and go up to get ready.

My mom puts my hair, which is usually in a signature braid on the side for convenience, in a similar hairstyle to Prim's. To say I need convenience is an understatement, because I have a ton of responsibility for a 17 year old.

* * *

I'm a senior at Soulsbyville Union High School. My father, Hunter Everdeen, died 3 years ago in an work accident. He was working at the Saw Mill here in Soulsbyville, Tuolumne County, Northern California. Population 2,215. It's a tiny town that I hate sometimes. But the part I do like, is the woods. I live, not 5 miles from Stanislaus National Forest. We have a small two bedroom house with my mom, and my baby sister Primrose who is 13 now!

My mom, Iris, is a nurse and works constantly because after my dad passed, mom kind of checked out for a while and bills piled up for months. I started hunting for real and not just for archery practice to help keep food on the table. Thank goodness for Aunt Effie sending money from New York and Hazelle, Gale's mom, for helping Prim and I get to school, stay clothed. And helping with cooking and cleaning.

The whole town really pulled together after the Saw Mill blew up. It was a real tragedy. 150 people were killed. Even more out of work for months and in this economy, we nearly starved. We had to use food stamps and ask for rides everywhere. But I swore, I would get us off welfare and today, we have a old car and Prim and I both have cell phones. No one knows, but I also have a little rainy day fund that maybe Prim can use to go to college. She is so smart and wants to be a doctor.

* * *

My mom looks at me with tears in her eyes and says, "Now you look beautiful too."

"I wish I looked like you!" Prim says.

"Oh no little duck. I wish I looked like you." I say.

I'll never understand why I find the blond hair and sky blue eyes of my little sister the most beautiful features. Especially when my favorite person in the world, was my dad and he looked nothing like that. He had olive skin; dark brown hair and grey eyes just like me. He was very tall. Mom is blond and blue eyed and pale skinned and on the shorter side at only 5'5". Prim looks like she will be tall. She's already 2 inches taller than mom, at only 13. While I'm half an inch shorter than mom and have been since I was 12.

Gale and his family look like me too. Gale's dad, Bear Hawthorne and Gale's uncle Forest Hawthorne looked like they could've been my dad's biological brothers. They were all best friends in high school. Gale's dad and uncle died in the same explosion as my dad, leaving Hazelle Hawthorne with 4 kids. Gale is 18 and has two younger brothers, Rory who is 13 and Vic age 11. He also has a baby sister, Posey who is 6 now.

"I have to work tonight. Can Gale give you a ride home from the wedding?" My mom asks.

"Oooh! Can I spend the night at Rue's then?" Prim asks me. "You _know_, I love to when mom works overnight!"

"And _you_ know, I miss you when you're gone and no one is here." I counter.

But she gives a little pout. I know she's done all her homework _and_ it's a long weekend. So I tell her yes and she runs upstairs to pack, so she can leave with Rue's family from the wedding. I don't know that family does it with Thresh who's my age, Rue who's 13, and 4 more younger ones. They still always invite more kids over! I mean sure they live on an apple orchard, but they can't just eat applesauce all day!

"Do you dislike Prim spending the night away while I'm gone, because you still have nightmares?" My mom asks.

"It's fine, I'm FINE!" I snap.

"I could ask Dr. Snow to prescribe you..."

"Don't mom! I _hate_ your boss!" I cut her off. That wretched old man!

"He said he tried to help you after your father passed..."

"Like he _HELPED_ you? What he "_prescribed_" you kept you like a zombie for almost a year mom! I'm _still_ practically raising Prim because we don't know if you'll just stop functioning! I should be on the teen-mom show! Only I didn't actually get pregnant!" I burst.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I _know_ it's been hard on you. It's been hard on _all_ of us. But if you could give me some trust, I'll prove to you things are getting better." Her tears make me feel bad. I know my father's death devastated her. She loved him _so_ deeply. But so did I.

"Don't cry, just don't. Prim will see you and your makeup looks really pretty. It's okay." I pull her in for a hug. Prim comes barreling downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Katniss age 17**_

_2013_

At the wedding reception, Prim sits at the kids table with Rue, Rory, Vic, Posey and some other children. _I_ am at the table with the wedding party! Because when we arrived early to help, Aunt Effie was crying! We found out one of her bridesmaids wasn't able to catch her flight. So, last minute, since I was her size, I am a fill in! I hate people staring at me! I feel so awkward in the limelight. But I couldn't say no.

Effie brought a couple that used to work in the television industry with her in New York. They are now big important hair and clothing designers. Cinna and Portia are their names. They did our hair and make up. They designed our dresses and the groomsmen suits. And of course the groom's tux and bride's dress. The colors are silver and lavender. My dress is light purple, sparkly, strapless, and poufy from the waist skirt stops just below my knees in front, but down to my lower calves, in the back. It is _gorgeous!_ I'm in heels, which I hate.

Cinna told me my hair was _perfect_ and even adjusted the other bridesmaids hair to be like mine. I had to call my mom in to teach him the style. It made her feel special. I was especially self-conscious when I saw **_HE_** was a groomsman.

Peeta Mellark. It's been 3 years. I almost fell walking up the isle, but he held me steady. I didn't even look him in the eyes. Not until during the ceremony when we were standing on either side of the bride and groom. I looked from Haymitch's face during his vows to the blond hair, two men behind him and he gave me a small smile. Then I see those beautiful blue eyes just like Prim's. He's still the cutest boy I've ever met.

I wonder if he remembers me. Or if his memory of me is as fond as mine is of him. I smile back and then when we walk back down the isle after the other couples and I can't believe he's here and I got paired with him. He's older, taller and bigger then when I last saw him.

We were in school together and went to the same summer camp for years. But he moved away right after my father died. I wondered what happened to him. I missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is from Katniss's' mom's point of view. Just a little background info. Much love to all my Privacy fans. I do hope you'll like this one as well.**

* * *

_**Iris Tyme age 17**_

_1992_

"Iris, I think I love you. No, I _know_ I do. I have for some time."

"Oh Bo, I have to tell you something and I hope you'll be able to forgive me." I say, pulling my hands from his.

I was hoping to have the conversation later, but I can't just let Boule confess his love for me! On my front porch!

"What do you _mean_? I'll always forgive you anything, love." He says so sweetly.

I knew Bo liked me and had for a long time. He's such a sweet guy and he's been my friend for, _forever_. Marigold and Maysilee Donner are my best friends. Maysilee and Haymitch Abernathy are engaged. Marigold is dating Harris Undersea. Haymitch and Harris are Bo's best friends, so I guess it was just _expected_ of us to be together. But we'd only been on _two_ dates! And I didn't feel like I was in _love_ or anything. I care about Bo, but he _loves_ me?

Oh, _why_ did I go to that party! My mom told me not to go and I went anyway. I met Hunter Everdeen. He's the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He was only that, until his band played. Then he _sang_. Even birds would stop to listen to Hunter's sweet soothing voice. And that night, it was like he was singing just for me. I fell for that man in one night! Just like that! I'm in love!

"Boule, I... I can't see you anymore. But I care about you and I want to stay friends." I blurt out.

"Iris... I, but I... did I do something _wrong_?" He says, eyes pleading with me to tell him what he can fix.

"NO! Bo, you did nothing wrong. I am... I have..." I stumble looking everywhere but his eyes.

"I just want you to be happy... so I guess if you will be happier apart..." He tells me.

"We have the same friends and we'll still see each other a lot so..." I say.

"It's someone else? Isn't it? You've met someone?" He asks.

I can't lie to him. The girls were there and they will tell Harris and Haymitch soon enough.

"Yes."

He hugs me tight and just before he lets go, he kisses me! _Passionately!_ I'm so shocked at Bo Mellark who's usually so timid, that I just let him.

Then he pulls back and says, "Goodbye Iris." with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

__**More of Katniss's mom and some of Peeta's background. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Iris Everdeen age 21 and 38**_

_1996-2013_

Seeing my beautiful daughter in the wedding, I wish her father could see her. Seeing her with Peeta Mellark, takes me back to memories of his dad and I...

I married Hunter 6 months after breaking up with Bo. I was 18 and Hunter was 19. I heard that Bo took over his family's bakery. He had married around the same time I did to, Sidera, a girl his parents set him up with. They had two boys by the time I was pregnant with my first baby. So naturally I thought he was happy.

Then when I was visiting my best friend Marigold Undersea. Marigold and I both had daughters on the way. She told me that Bo and his wife were pregnant with twins. Marigold was a twin, so she was happy to help them with any advice she could. Sidera was having a baby girl they were naming Parsley Muffin Mellark. The second baby was a boy they were naming Peeta Wheaton Mellark.

When Marigold heard Sidera went into labor she asked if I wanted to go to the hospital to give my congratulations. But Bucky Mason, who was a childhood friend, called and told us he was in the hospital when it happened. Sidera lost her little girl. Bucky himself had married and had a daughter. Then fell in love with another woman and had just fathered another baby girl at the same hospital.

"Sidera was yelling at Bo that he never loved her. Claimed he was still in love with his "_flower_" girl. She threw things and shouted it was his fault she could never have a little girl." Bucky relayed to us.

Apparently, the birth was rough on her and she couldn't have any more children. Because we were soon to be mothers, this hit us hard. We cried for Bo, but decided not to go to the hospital.

That same month, Hunter and I had Katniss Gardenia Everdeen. Such a beautiful child and looks just like her father. My heart went out to Bo. I made a point never to go to his bakery again, even though it wasn't far from the house we'd just moved to. 4 years after Katniss, we welcomed Primrose Azalea Everdeen.

I didn't really see Bo or his wife much after that. For years when I saw him we'd only nod and smile never spoke.

Then my husband died. My world shattered.

Bo came to the funeral alone. But it wasn't until after, at the house, he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Iris." He said with sad eyes.

"Bo, thank you it's good of you to come." I said tears falling. I hugged a 9 year old Prim, while she slept in my arms.

"I... I don't really think there is anything I can say... to make this any easier. But if there is anything I can _do_. Please don't hesitate to ask." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. He was such a good friend and just nice guy.

"Thanks again. I just can't believe he's gone. First we lost Maysilee Abernathy, to diabetes. Then Herb died, and now... We went to school with so many of the workers that didn't make it." I say crying.

He gives my shoulder a squeeze and lets go. He pulls out and handkerchief and gives it to me. I didn't know anyone still carried those around but it had his initials on it. B.L.M. When I tried to give it back he said to keep it.

We talked a little more about our lives. Mostly our kids. He said he thought his youngest son Peeta liked Katniss a lot. They had been in school and camp together. Peeta always had good things to say about her. He said goodbye. Then he up and moved a few weeks later without warning. I only found out because Effie came by to visit and said Haymitch told her the Mellark's were gone.

That was a dark time for me. My depression came on quickly and I just stopped getting out of bed. I tried to go to work for a week. While I was there, my boss, Dr. Snow told me he was glad to see me back. But that I could take as much time as I needed. He offered to set up grief therapy for me and my girls. I said that would be nice and tried to take them. After one session, Katniss said she was never going back. I guess she never took Prim back either.

I don't remember much of the next 18 months. It was like living in a dream. I could see the girls, but couldn't really respond to them. I only showered or ate twice a week or so because Hazelle, would make me.

Katniss stopped talking to me. Prim would come in and talk to me even though I didn't respond. She told me about school or her friend Rue, who she stayed with sometimes during school breaks. It was so she could interact with other kids, according to Katniss. But I know she was working. I'm so proud of the way Katniss stepped up during that time? She is more amazing than she knows.

One day I took my medicine and after about two hours I felt more awake than I had in months. I got ready for work and went in to see Dr. Snow. He seemed surprised to see me but stood true to his word and gave me my job back. I started a week later. I felt like I didn't want to step in on the way Katniss had been running the household. So I just gave her my paycheck every two weeks.

Slowly, but surely, we got mostly out of debt. We're able to keep food on the table. Sometimes I don't ask what we are eating. That way I don't feel like I'm eating Bambi or Thumper. It all seems to taste like chicken and ignorance is bliss.

I work a lot to stay busy. Hazelle and I get together once a week to do laundry and go grocery shopping. She fills me in on what I've missed and what I continue to miss being at work so much. Thank goodness my girls confide in her. I wish they would confide in me, but I guess I've earned the cold shoulder that Katniss gives me. And the treatment likened to a friend rather than a mother, from Prim.

I love my daughters and they are becoming wonderful young women so I don't think I should interfere. Hazelle says they may not seem like it but they still need their mother. Especially in these teen years and to just be prepared because they will come to me someday soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for adds follows favorites and review. ;) I'll try to put out a few more chapters this weekend. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Katniss age 17**_

_2013_

Madge Undersea is my best girlfriend. We've been friends since birth. We are the same height, but that's where our physical similarities end. She has blond, curly hair and light blue eyes. She's wearing a very pretty, pink dress that's sparkly like mine. Even though she wasn't in the wedding. But, Madge fills her dress out in ways I would only hope to.

Her mom was my mom's best friend and her dad is the Mayor of Soulsbyville. We lead totally different lives. She hasn't had to struggle a day in her life, well financially. Their family has encountered loss just like the rest of us. Her mother's twin sister died at the young age of 20. Madge and I weren't even born yet. And my Uncle Herb was one of her dad, Harris' best friends growing up.

Mayor Undersea felt especially responsible when the Saw Mill blew up because they later found out, it was faulty gas lines. And when you want something like that fixed it goes through the Mayor's office. He told Haymitch, who told Effie, who later told me, that he found paperwork under a pile on his desk a week after the explosion. Nobody blames him, though. There may have been faulty gas lines but someone in the facility was careless and lit a light near a gas leak.

"You look so pretty Katniss!"

"Thanks Madge, so do you! I feel like I'm trying to win a pageant." I say and we laugh.

"No, you look hot! All the boys are staring. Even Peeta Mellark and he just lost his family almost a year ago, in a plane crash! Did you know he's living with Haymitch? That's why he's one of the groomsmen. Haymitch is like, his legal guardian. His older brother, Rye is the only one alive besides Peeta, but he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll wake up or not." She tells me all of this and I'm in disbelief.

"Oh, my Gosh! No! I didn't know any of that." I gasp.

When his family moved I never heard any thing else about them. Poor Peeta. I just want to hug him and I don't really hug anyone except my sister and occasionally my mom.

"That's so sad. He's so brave to come here and be in front of all these people, after going through something like that." I say. I'm tearing up but look away.

"Yeah, he's so strong. And my dad says he's handled everything much better than anyone could've hoped." Madge says.

I can't help but think of my dad at that moment and even though my heart still hurts. I know I've come to terms with him being gone. I wonder how Peeta feels. Does he have a shoulder to lean on?

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" She whines, after a few minutes.

"What? Of who?" I say turning back to her.

"You! You get to dance with Peeta. He's so cute. I even thought so when we were at summer camp." She says.

"YOU DID!? I thought you liked Gale?" I ask.

"I did, but I messed that all up. And Gale loved you. You haven't even looked at any boys since..." She says.

"I've had a lot on my plate the last few years, Madge. Boys haven't really been a priority." I say, kind of irritated.

Though, I am also embarrassed about Gale. I knew she liked him before and she may still like him, but I sort of dated him for two days in ninth grade. It almost came between Madge and I's friendship.

I take her hand to show her I'm sorry for being snippy. She smiles and pulls me up out of my seat and to spin me around to relish the fact that I'll never be this dressed up again, and we laugh.

"Wait! What do you mean I get to dance with him? I don't really dance!" I say.

"The wedding party is dancing a routine. And he was YOUR groomsman. So he's your partner!" She says.

"Oh!" I say. I'm not prepared for that!

"I'll see you later." Madge whispers and smiles then leaves me.

I am nervously pulling up the top of my dress when a hand taps my shoulder lightly. I turn and it's Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Katniss age 14**_

_2010_

"Dad, maybe I'm to old to go to camp this year." I say.

"Why Katniss? You love going to the woods. Is something wrong?" My dad asks me.

Something _is_ wrong. For the past three years Cato Steel, Clove Holloway, Marvel Lee, and Glimmer Starling, have been pranking and bullying me every chance they get. When I tell the camp counselors, they just laugh because Brutus is Cato's older brother and Enobaria is Glimmer's older sister. Those two control the other counselors. So there's not much I can do.

"No. Everything's fine." I lie.

Right now they only bother me at camp. I don't want the harassment to spill over into school and be tortured all year long. I think my dad can tell I'm anxious.

"Okay, well you can tell me if something's bothering you. But don't worry Katniss, whatever it is, it'll work itself out. I love you. Have a good time. I'll see you in a few weeks for the family picnic. But just ask to call me if you need to." He says. He can always make me feel better.

"I love you too, dad. Kiss Primmy for me. Bye!" I say and wave as I walk to my assigned cabin.

I'm in cabin F this year. Cabins with letters are for girls. Numbers are for boys. I hope I don't have to share a cabin with Clove and Glimmer this year. Then at least they can't switch out my shampoo or freeze my bras and panties or throw all my shoes up a tree. Put mud in my toothpaste or rub poison oak on my socks. One year they locked me in the bathroom for four hours. I missed the bonfire that night, where we usually do songs and s'mores. Ugh! I hate them.

I get to my cabin and see Madge. Thank goodness! We also have a red headed girl who looks like a fox in the face in our cabin. She doesn't talk to or even look at us. Well, so far so good.

"Katniss! Yay! We're roomies this year!" Madge shouts.

"Hey Madge."

"Guess what?" She asks.

"What?" I laugh.

"Gale is a counselor this year! And your Aunt Effie's nephew, Finnick Odair! He's dreamy but I heard he likes Annie Cresta." She says.

"Isn't Gale too young? I heard Finnick was coming from my dad. But Wait. Isn't Annie dating Brutus?" I ask.

"Well, Gale's birthday is the first week in June so he's 15 now and you can be a counselor at 15." She states.

"Oh yeah." I say lamely. I know when Gale's birthday is. Duh!

"_And_, Annie broke up with Brutus over spring break. He told everyone it was cause she was a B-word and too uptight! Which probably means she wouldn't give him any nookie! Hahaha! Ok, but for reals, I heard from a source, that Brutus got really drunk and slept with Glimmer. And as you know she's dating Cato, which is double eww because as you also know, they're brothers. No one knew about the scandalous 'affair' but Annie found out because someone taped the alleged sexcapade and emailed it to her! So she dumped him! Doesn't it pay to have a friend in on all the hot gossip?" She says.

"I guess, if you can believe any of that." I retort. We get unpacked and go outside.

We walk quietly for a few minutes waving at people we see that we know. Then Madge starts playing with the million bracelets she always wears.

"Okay, so let's go find Gale." Madge says.

"We don't have to. He's probably making new counselor friends." I say.

"No, he's your best friend. Besides me of course." She says and laughs.

"Yeah but he's getting older now he might not have time for _this_ best friend." I say. Thinking, if I'm his best friend, I should've remembered his birthday.

"I know he's your best friend but do you just... like him? Or do you _like him_, like him?" She asks biting her lip.

Where is this coming from? I never really thought about _liking_, liking Gale. He's just, Gale. I mean he's handsome. Olive skin, dark brown hair, grey eyes just like me. He plays basketball, likes to go camping with me and my dad. He's a good guy. Funny and kind of cute... wait what am I saying? He's like my brother!

"He's like a brother. His mom and dad were friends with my dad growing up. You know, like your mom and my mom. We've known each other since birth." I say.

"So you don't care if I..._ like him_, like him?" She asks hopeful. Guess I saw this coming.

"Nope, and just one like is enough." I say and we laugh.

"Come on! Let's go find him." She suggests happily.

When we finally find Gale, he is shooting arrows and says we should give it a try. I do, and I vaguely remember my dad telling me he used to compete in archery at camp when he was young. So he has a bow somewhere in the house. Then, I have a memory of him taking me camping and teaching me how to hold the bow, but I wasn't very good and I was 7 or 8. Now that I'm 14, and have better hand eye coordination, I get close to the bulls eye on my first shot.

"Wow!" Gale and Madge say in unison.

"Got an old pro on our hands." Gale says.

"Naw. That's just beginners luck or something." I say back.

"Ok Catnip." He says and smiles. I smile back feeling a little embarrassed by all the praise and attention.

"Well, I could use a little help. Would you show me Gale? Please?" Madge says and does her cutesy face.

Gale stands behind her a little too close and puts his hands on her hands. I roll my eyes and I slip away without them noticing. I decide to check out the cafeteria. I'm feeling a little hungry.

As I'm walking up the dirt path to the cafeteria, I see Thresh Tillage, a boy from my grade. He's tall, dark brown skin, brown eyes and really buff to be only 14. His little sister Rue, is best friends with Primrose. So I've met his whole family. He's with a boy I've seen around, Peeta.

They both play a lot of sports: wrestling, basketball, baseball, football, soccer and track. Peeta always gets hurt and has bruises, so he must be clumsy. I stop and say, 'hi' to Thresh and he introduces me to Peeta and we shake hands. His hand is sweaty so I wipe it on my jeans and he says sorry. I laugh and they both laugh. I say I'll see them around and leave.

I head to the cafeteria and when I arrive, there's a note hanging on the door:

CLOSED – DUE TO FAULTY PIPES!

I decide I need to find a counselor, but the only one around was Brutus.

"Excuse me Brutus?" I ask

"That's counselor Brutus to you Everdeen. You need something sweet cheeks?" He says making me uncomfortable. He is at least 3, maybe 4 years older than me, but he's looking me up and down.

So I ask him where I can get food and he tells me directions to a different cafeteria.

"I never knew we had two." I say.

"Yeah well only a few of us do, Kitty Kat." He say creeping me out.

"Okay, so they will still be serving snacks?" I ask still trying to remember if I've ever heard anyone speak of a different cafeteria.

He seems annoyed and asks if I need to write down directions, but I tell him I can remember. I start walking where he said to go.

I walk for at least fifteen minutes in the direction he told me. There are no buildings near by and no one around. He told me to turn right then left after I see a big tree with yellowish leaves. There are a few. Dang it! I think I'm lost. Why did I listen to Brutus?

When I give up and try to go back the way I came, I can't find the my way. I find a wrapped granola bar on the ground. As I pick it up, a loud noise pierces my ears and two, big, scary-looking dogs come tearing towards me! I take off running towards a tree. I climb it as high as I can. They try to jump up and I notice they have no collars and slightly foam from the edges of their mouths.

Great...rabies! I think to myself. I stay put.

That's when it dawns on me; I was set up! There was never any second cafeteria! I have no phone, I am out of ear shot of anyone, and only have a granola bar to eat! On top of that I feel incredibly stupid for not realizing that Brutus wouldn't really help me. I swear to pay better attention to my instincts. How am I gonna get out of this tree?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, and support. I hope This story Will be as well received as Privacy. I don't have a Beta so please forgive the errors. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Katniss age 17**_

_2013_

"Uh, Hi. I don't know if you remember me Katniss, but I'm..."

"Peeta Mellark. Yes. Of course I do." I cut him off. His face goes from complete shock to and easy smile. Which makes me smile a little.

"How've you been?" He asks.

"Good as I can be. Oh, and I'm so sorry for your loss. I only just heard." I say hoping it's not too intrusive of me.

"Thank you. Most people here don't know. Everybody at my old school treated me like some kind of a celebrity. Because I happened to have a game that weekend I didn't want to miss. And I skipped the trip my family was going on. They think I'm something special just for surviving. Which, I felt awful about for a long time. So it's nice to be here, and just sort of, start over. At least as far as the kids go. Most of the adults that knew my parents were at the funeral but Haymitch asked for them to keep it private for my sake. I'm really grateful my dad had a plan for me in case something happened, cause Effie is great and I'm actually happy to be back." He explains looking a little sad. But, then he looks at me and gives a half smile..

"Well, I think you are very brave and also, I hope your brother gets better. All I can say from my experience, is slowly, it gets easier." I say and put a hand on his arm and he looks at my hand then back at me with those intense blue orbs. I drop my hand nervously.

"Well, Thank you. I... um... I came over here because we are going be dancing together for the routine later so... I was _hope_... I mean wondering, if you would like to get a little practice in." He says holding a hand out to me.

Just as I'm about to answer him, Gale picks me up from behind and swings me around and then puts me back down.

"Wow, Catnip who knew you clean up so well! You gotta come see Annie and Finnick! They've been asking to see you since the ceremony." Gale says.

I turn to Peeta who gives me a smile and an understanding look.

"Gale, this is Peeta, you remember, from school and camp. Peeta this is Gale." I introduce.

"Yeah good to see you Peet." Gale says shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too, Gale. I'll see you later then." Peeta says the last part to me.

He walks over to Thresh. I forgot they were close friends. I notice Prim dancing with Rue and Rory and wave at her. She giggles and waves back.

* * *

When I walk over to Finnick and Annie, I see two other girls I don't know with them.

"Katniss! Girlfriend! You are _wearing_ that dress!" Annie says hugging me.

"Thanks! Annie you look beautiful all the time so putting on a party dress just _enhances_ what you already got going on." I say and we laugh.

Annabeth Cresta without heels, seems to tower over me at 5'9". With heels! That fact, along with her long, luxurious, auburn locks, hazel eyes, and curves that don't stop, make her look like a Victoria Secrets model. I guess she'd have to, to stand next to Finnick Odair, and feel comfortable. He's 6'2" and built like an Abercrombie model hisself. With bronze hair and the most brilliant green eyes, they are without a doubt, the most beautiful couple I've ever seen.

They are both attending San Joaquin Valley College. He's majoring in journalism but water sports are his passion. He lettered in high school and was captain of the state champs Swim, Water Polo, and Rowing teams. In fact, he got a scholarship in Water Polo.

Finn does everything water related. From Swim team to Diving, Surfing, Sailing, Rowing, Water skiing, Jet skiing, Kayaking, and Canoeing. He's also scuba certified. He's the assistant swim couch at my high school and he's a lifeguard during the summer.

"This is Joanna Mason and her little sister Delly Cartwright." Annie says.

"_HALF_ sister! We have the same dad." Joanna says shaking my hand.

Joanna is pretty. She has brown eyes. Short, black, retro Rihanna type hair. Some visible tats and an athletic build. She's borderline buff actually, except she's tiny. She's not dressed up even though it's a wedding.

Joanna seems not to like the curvy, curly blond haired, blue eyed girl that's half a foot taller, standing next to her. No wonder their last names are different. For sisters, they look nothing alike. Delly shakes my hand too.

"I _LOVE_ your dress! I heard _CINNA_ did this whole wedding! What was it like to meet him? Is he Amall-zing or _what_? We should get a Mani Pedi sometime!" Delly almost screeches. YIKES! Okay, I don't think I like her either.

"Umm!" I say.

"Delly, is going to be attending Soulsbyville High this semester. Maybe you could show her around. Katniss." Finnick implores me.

"Uh huh!" I say. Finnick gives me a nod and takes Annie by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"_GO BEARS! RAWR!_" Delly chants while making paw gestures. I jump, startled and Joanna face palms.

"You're ridiculous!" Joanna tells Delly.

"Oh, before I forget. Who's the hotastic blond guy you got paired with in the wedding party? He's by far the most doable guy in Shoot-me-ville." Delly says. Okay, I _hate_ her!

"SHUT YOUR HOLE! Go stuff food in your face!" Joanna tells her. Delly looks appauld but takes out her phone and walks away.

"Thanks. She's... uh... interesting." I say.

"Yeah like, _my dad cheated on my mom, with her mom years ago. Then she pops up needing a place to stay a month ago and now she lives with my dad and me. Except she's a BI-!_"

"Uh UMMM!" I clear my throat cutting off the curse word just as a little boy walks by.

"That kind of interesting?" She says and smiles.

I laugh and she says, "I like you Kat. You can call me Jo. I've seen you around haven't I?" She asks.

"I don't know. I don't go out much. But you look familiar too." I say.

"Hmmm! It'll come to me. Well, you don't have to show _Smelly_ around if you don't want. But the blond groomsman she was talking about, is named Peeta. He's a friend of mine. And he's starting back to school also. So if you could do me a favor and don't let her get her grubby little paws on him, I'd appreciate it. Cause he's been through enough this past year." She says.

"Oh yeah. No problem. I kind of know Peeta from camp anyway." I say.

"Oh snap! That's where I know you. Tuolumne Trails! I was a counselor." She says.

"Umm. Yeah." I say awkwardly. I remember her now too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. You all have such nice things to say. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Katniss age 14**_

_2010_

I yelled for help, for over what had to be an hour. My voice was getting hoarse. It started getting darker and the dogs were not moving. So I tried to move down the tree slowly, but my movement only resumed their snarling, circling and barking once again.

I wondered if I would die there, but I wouldn't let myself give up. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I see movement that isn't the dogs. I see lights and then hear laughing. Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer come waltzing through the woods and I wait to say anything. Then Cato, notices me since the dogs are barking. He yells at them and they whimper off. They're his dogs. Tears begin welling up in the back of my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" he asks.

"Oh... just sight seeing!" I shout back.

"Huh, is that right?" Clove asks.

"So you don't need any, help?" Glimmer yells.

I feel trapped. My heart racing, I begin to panic, then I remember what Madge told me.

"Well Brutus told me to meet him here, and I was hoping he would, since Annie dumped him for sleeping with you." I lie.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Glimmer screams.

"You're crazy... she's gotta be mental, right?" Marvel asks.

"There's no way!" Cato says looking at Glimmer who now looks mortified.

"Who told you... that?" Clove asks me.

"You're the only one who could've told!" Glimmer shouts at Clove as she pushes her. Clove shoves back and Cato moves to break up the scuffle.

"Wait a minute! You slept... No you had _SEX_! With my _brother_? You said you loved me! You skank!" He yells.

"Cato it's not like that, someone spiked the punch and we were drunk! We woke up and... we felt awful, and... it was a mistake! I'm so sorry! Please!" Glimmer begs.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Cato rightfully accuses.

"We knew we couldn't tell you! We vowed never to talk about it again! But someone secretly taped it and sent the tape to Annie! I'm so sorry." She cries. _Omg!_ I guess Madge was right.

While the dramatic saga was unfolding, I snuck down the tree and began to make a get away. I thought I was home free. Marvel came out of nowhere and grabbed both my arms behind my back, as if I were getting handcuffed by the police and Clove gave me an evil scowl. Cato and Glimmer continued to argue and yell. So Clove suggested to Marvel for them to leave, and to _bring the girl, or she's gonna tell._

"No, no I won't! Just let me go I won't say anything," I beg.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Clove asks.

"What do you want, to let me go?" I say.

"Hmmmmm, how about... everyday you bring me your food. Cabin A and we'll let you go... for now." She says smirking.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

She punches me in the stomach and I feel like I might throw up, except I'm completely void of food.

"If you don't, I'll let Glimmer exact her revenge on you and believe me she will. But I'll hold her off as long as the food comes." She says slyly.

"Okay deal!" I spit.

"Let her go Marv!" She says.

"See you for breakfast Kat-Piss!" Marvel yells at me as I run away from them towards the lights that are now lighting the cabins.

When I get back to my cabin, dinner had already been served. Most of the kids are either getting ready for bed, showering, or were around the bonfire with the counselors. I so badly wanted to run and tell Finnick, or better yet go home. But I think about school and Glimmer exacting her revenge like Clove said. So I get some water, eat the granola bar I've been holding on to, and go to bed before my roommates come back.

Madge tries to wake me when she gets in, but I pretend to be asleep. When I do finally fall asleep, it's restless and filled with nightmares of dogs and Clove's face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Katniss age 14**_

_2010_

Too soon it's morning, so I dress and leave before anyone can ask me questions. I wander around until I reach a board that lists activities.

The earliest one is boxing at 6:30 am. Since the cafeteria doesn't serve breakfast until 8:00, I decided to check it out to kill time. I'm inside one of the three gyms they have, but I find no one is there. Maybe I was early? Just as I was thinking of leaving. I see Peeta come in. He's wearing a T-shirt and sweats and he's holding boxing gloves and a jump rope.

"Hey?" He says.

"Is this the boxing class?" I ask looking around the empty gym.

"Yeah. You want to take up boxing?" He says.

"What? You don't think that girl can box?" I ask.

"No! Not at all. It's just really... early. I mean where bakers in my family. So we get up to get deliveries, make donuts and bake muffins before the early rush. Most people don't get up this early." He explains.

"Oh, Well I do. And my dad does. He works at the sawmill and sometimes goes hunting early so..." I say.

"Well, I asked them to have this class last year. The one counselor that was here that got up early enough to teach it, didn't come back. So we don't really have an instructor." He says.

"Oh." I say looking down starting to leave.

"But... I mean, I could teach you what he taught me... if you want. I could use the company. And a sparring partner." He offers.

"Umm, Ok. Thanks." I say smiling. "And what's a sparring partner?"

"Let's start with the basics and work up to that." He says.

Peeta is actually a really good teacher and very patient. In the next few weeks He shows me how to stretch. How to wrap my hands. He finds a pair of gloves that fit me, in the supply closet.

Some mornings we run by the lake or jump rope. Peeta says it's good for stamina and blood flow. He teaches me about foot work. He shows me how to bob, and weave. How to block and protect my face. How to hit a body bag and a speed bag. After three weeks we're sparring with helmets and mouth guards.

I take my breakfast, lunch and dinners, to Clove. I drink lots of water, and in the afternoons I eat the snack provided, which helps. But mostly I'm hungry. When I'm not boxing, I'm practicing my archery. I'm getting pretty good too. But when Gale and Madge start to ask why all my clothes are so loose on me, I start avoiding them all together.

"Ouch! That was a good hit."

"Thanks!" I say to Peeta one morning.

"Katniss?"

"Uh Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean most people don't want to learn to hit people for no reason. Does someone... hit you?" He asks.

"What is this, an after school special? No. No one hits me." I say.

I keep bobbing and weaving an attempt a swing at him. He ducks easily. I miss. Why is he asking me this? He learned to box and he didn't need a reason like that. Did he?

"I just don't sleep well and this bides my time till the cafeteria opens." I gasp not meaning to let that information out.

"Why do you even care when the cafeteria opens? You never eat anyway." Now he looks shocked, like he didn't mean to let that slip out. How does he know I don't eat?

I swing at him again and he ducks and starts bouncing on his feet. I get closer to him. I swing and miss again which takes my energy down and frustrates me to no end. He swings and I duck and then surprise him with an uppercut and connect. He's a little shaken but keeps coming. Maybe I didn't hit him hard enough.

We are both breathing hard now. He swings and I move. Then he does a right, left, combo but just before he connects, everything goes black.

When I wake, I'm lying on my back on the floor. Peeta is above me. My helmet is off and my face is wet. He looks so worried.

"_OH MY GOSH! _Katniss! Katniss can you hear me?" He asks. I nod yes. He sounds far away but I shake my head. I try to sit up.

"No! Just lay for a minute. I'm so sorry! I didn't think I hit you that hard! I didn't even feel a connection! Please, please forgive me!" He pleads.

"No, it's okay. I think I passed out before you touched me." I admit.

"What? Why would you pass out... Katniss?" He passes me a water bottle and I sit up to take a sip.

"I can't really breathe in that helmet. And I should drink more water, you know?" I say hoping he's buying this crock.

"Katniss. What's going on?" He asks in a fatherly tone.

For once, I want to tell someone. So I do.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Katniss age 17**_

_2013_

"Katniss?"

"Oh! Yeah?" I answer.

"It's time." Haymitch says putting his hand out to mine. I take it and he leads me to a little room just outside of the banquet hall.

"I found her, Effie." Haymitch says letting go of my hand and walking away. I've never seen him so steady and calm.

"Oh, good! Ok, Katniss dear. You are our last minute addition, so you didn't get a chance to rehearse. Can you slow dance?" She asks.

"Well, I mean, I've watched other people. But I haven't really... with a partner, per se." I say low so the rest of the wedding party can't hear.

"Oh dear... well that's just... _DEAR!_" Effie calls for Haymitch panic in her voice.

Just then I feel a big, warm, hand on the small of my back. I would jump from the foriegn contact. But it doesn't feel creepy at all. At first I think it's Haymitch, but he walks up next to Effie. Before I can even fully register how to react, I hear him speak.

"Don't worry Effie. We'll be fine, I promise. We will practice for a couple of minutes and she'll be perfect." Peeta reassures her.

"See there honey. Crisis averted." Haymitch says kissing her forehead. He gives Peeta a wink, and tells him to take good care of his new niece. Then walks off again.

"You just try not to sweep Haymitch any further off his feet with your dancing skills. And hey! It's your day, and you look amazing! You should enjoy every minute of it. Plus, I heard from Portia, that worrying causes early wrinkles. Since you don't have any, you don't want to start developing them stressing out about a dance routine." Peeta leans in and almost whispers the part about the wrinkles.

"Oh, Peeta, you are absolutely right. Sweet boy. If I hadn't fallen in love with Haymitch, I'd scoop you up before one of these girls can break your heart and ruin your charming, delectable, disposition!" Effie praises.

She pinches his cheek and gives him a wink before leaving to join her new husband. Peeta blushes a light pink and slides around to face me, leaving his hand on my back.

"Hi!"

"Hi back." I reply.

"Okay, so just put your arm on my shoulder... like that. Uh Huh. And the other one I'll hold. Just keep your back straight. Head up. Smile... and we are gliding. 1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3..." Peeta guides me into my first lesson.

"Okay. 1,2,3... 1,2,3... 1,2,3... Where did you learn to do this?" I ask as we dance in a small circle.

"My... Dad... Umm... taught me. In 6th grade. I wanted to go to the dance. I never worked up the nerve to ask... this girl. You're doing good. So, try and keep your steps kind of small. Are you ready to try a spin?" He asks and just like that he spins me.

"_Whoa_. Hahaha. I'm surprised I didn't fall!" I chuckle.

"Katniss. I'm not gonna let you fall." Peeta says, looking right into my eyes in a way that makes my stomach flip and my knees weak.

"Thanks, Peeta and not just for teaching me to dance, but for a lot of things. I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time. And to ask... what happened? Why did you move away and without saying goodbye to m... mostly anyone." I ask.

All of these feelings come rushing back in, I thought I'd locked away in a box. I guess I'm curious why things ended the way they did with me and Peeta. Maybe he just didn't like me as much as I liked him.

"_Alright everybody clear the dance floor for the new couple. Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy!_" The DJ announces. We look at each other knowing there's more to talk about.

"Can we talk a little later?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah sure, oh! But I'll have to check on my sister and find out when Gale wants to leave. Okay?" I say and Peeta's face goes a little pale and he nods.

* * *

We line up, arm and arm with the four other couples. After Haymitch and Effie start dancing a routine to their song, Fix You by Coldplay, we all head out and form a circle of couples around them. Thank goodness the lights are dim.

Hopefully no one will be able to tell this is my first time slow dancing. We've changed the direction the circle is going around the newlyweds and I feel ungraceful but Peeta keeps time perfectly which gets me on track.

The song switches to Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and Nate Ruess. Which is really awesome and makes me smile because, it's a popular song I recognize. A young top 40 song. Not stuffy. After a little while, in unison, the guys twirl us girls and we are somehow changing floor patterns. But I just follow Peeta. Then he dips me unexpectedly. So does the rest of the group. He lifts me back up and he smiles.

"One more. I got you." Peeta tells me.

The song changes again to Only Exception by Paramore. I almost squeal when they pick us straight up under our arms and spin again! My eyes go wide in surprise. In Peeta's arms though, I feel safe and I grip his shoulders and his smile is huge. Peeta gently slides me back down and pulls me in tighter and I don't hesitate to get closer. I need him to keep me steady. I'm feeling a little woozy.

"You're doing great!" Peeta whispers and I blush. My smile widens.

He has got to be one of the sexiest young men I've ever encountered. Thinking of Effie's words earlier, he's also sweet and charming. Uncharacteristic of most good looking, confident, guys. Once, I catch Peeta mouthing the words of the song, which makes me silently laugh at how adorable he is.

At the end of the song, I hear applause and the lights grow brighter. I'm suddenly aware of the audience, which is nerve wracking. Haymitch and Effie bow. Then the couples all bow, including Peeta and I. Then the guest start clinking their glasses. It sounds really pretty but I don't understand why it's happening. Is it a toast? Peeta chuckles lightly at my confusion.

"They want them to kiss." He says.

"_Oh!_" I say and blush again.

This is the first wedding I can remember attending. Is that something I should've known? Haymitch kisses Effie, a very thorough kiss at that. After half a minute two, no, three; wedding party couples start kissing! I tense in Peeta's arms. I'm extremely nervous. When I signed on to be a bridesmaid, I didn't know I had to kiss someone! Not just someone, Peeta! Peeta is pulling me closer into a... a kiss? I can't! Not with all these people around! My heart is racing!

"It's okay Kat, breath." Peeta whispers in my ear. Whew! That's why he leaned closer.

"Huh?" I whisper back.

"Those couples are together or married. We don't have to kiss... unless you want to." He says and I can hear him smile next to my ear. I laugh anxiously.

"I... I... I'm glad you would ask permission first." I get out.

"Always." He lean back and looks into my eyes. As I look into his sea colored spheres, something inside me wants him to ask me, right now!

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Once again. Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy!_" The DJ's voice brings me back to reality and we let go of each other and clap. We walk off the dance floor.

"Hey, my dude! You were awesome out there!" Thresh says.

"Well it's nothing compared to you but I'm getting there!" Peeta says modestly and the two do a special secret handshake.

"Hey Katniss, you weren't too bad yourself pretty lady!" Thresh says to me giving me a hug.

"_OMG!_ Katniss! That was so cute!" Prim and Rue rush up and say in almost in unison.

"Whoa!" I say caught off guard by the two. They are jumping up and down giggling.

"You were the prettiest girl out there! Besides Aunt Effie of course. It's her big day and all." Prim states.

"Yeah! Totally! And we were singing along. It was awesome." Rue gushes.

"You guys are just biased because you're family." I correct them.

"Well, _I'm_ not family and I say, you were gorgeous out there." Gale says from behind me.

"Gale, you're practically family." I say.

"And you. Who knew clumsy Peeta Mellark had all those smooth moves!" Gale says pointing at Peeta.

That was kind of rude. Peeta wasn't clumsy but he wanted people to think that. But I don't dare bring that up. What is wrong with Gale? I notice Peeta shakes his head looks down and lets out a deep breath. He looks back up, smirks at Gale and it seems like he's about to say something. I am worried it will be something, deserving of the previous comment.

"Thanks again, Peeta." I say before he can speak. I smile hoping he knows how truly grateful I am.

"Anytime, Katniss." Peeta says smiling and I get a feeling of deja vu and butterflies in my stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Katniss age 14**_

_2010_

"So let me get this straight. You have to bring them _your_ food, or they will let Glimmer come after you?" Peeta asks.

"Yes! And I know it will be worse at school. So far it's only been at camp." I say.

"That's cause they can't get away with that crap at school Katniss! There's too many teachers all the time. Here older kids help run the younger ones so the adults get a sort of paid vacation." He says shaking his head.

"I guess but what if you're wrong?" I retort.

"How long has this been going on now?" He says sounding pissed.

"Three years... but nothing this bad. Usually it was pranks... you know stuff I could deal with. But I don't know if I can deal much longer. How much longer I can not eat! I'm so freaking hungry!" I say not realizing that tears are streaming down my face. He hugs me and whispers it's alright, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." I say pulling back and wipe my tears away quickly.

"Don't apologize Kat. You don't need to apologize. I'm gonna get those self righteous pricks and then they can apologize to you!" Peeta says in a tone I've never heard from him.

"_NO! _Don't bring trouble on yourself please! They'll just start messing with you. It's less than a week till the family picnic. I'll just... leave with my parents or... or I'll make up something. Like I got mono! It'll be fine." I try to reason.

"You're not fine, Katniss!" He yells at me.

"Peeta, please don't do anything! I haven't even told my friends yet." I plead.

He shakes his head after a long silence and a deep breath.

"Okay. But do something for me?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"After you make your breakfast delivery, meet me at the lake. Okay?" I don't say anything.

"Katniss, Please!" He begs.

"Okay." I say.

* * *

I get my breakfast from the cafeteria. Go to Cabin A and knock lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Clove sings.

My stomach is growling at the smell of cinnamon roll, scrambled eggs, and a fruit bowl on the tray in front of me.

"Delivery." I say back.

"_NO! Shut Up!_" I hear Clove say kind of muffled.

"_Ask her!_" I hear from Glimmer then a long sigh.

The door opens and Clove looks me up and down and says, "Bring it in! I need to ask you something."

"I have somewhere to be!" I say annoyed as I walk in and put the food down. I don't know what they want but I don't fell like staying to chit-chat.

"Well, it can wait!" Glimmer shouts at me. Her eyes look crazy.

"Calm down!" Clove snaps at her.

"How did you know why Annie broke up with Brutus? Did he tell you that?" Clove asks me.

"No, he didn't. I sort of know Annie." I say plainly. Hoping they except this because I won't rat out who truly told me.

"Was he really going to meet you there?" Glimmer asks me, her fire out now.

"No, he told me to go there knowing that I would most likely get lost." I said.

"How do you even know Annie?" Clove asks me.

"She is dating my cousin, Finnick Odair." I say and thankfully by then she was. And thankfully I'd been introduced. They didn't need to know I didn't know her before that.

"Oh, man Finnick is your cousin! Everyone, including Enobaria was after that eye-candy. See Glim, That's why he didn't get with your sister." Clove says.

"Ugh! I hate Annie Cresta! Cato still isn't talking to me and Brutus better come around cause it's bad enough to jump between brothers but to be dumped by both!" Glimmer shouts and I slowly inch closer to the door so all that anger doesn't end up on me. I notice Clove is smirking while Glimmer puts her head in her hands.

"Hey! Wait you! Katpiss girl. I need you to ask Annie who showed her the tape of me and Brutus!" Glimmer suddenly says to me.

"Uh... What? I… How would I?" I can't! Is all I can think.

"Glim. It's not gonna help now. The dirty deed's been done." Clove snickers.

"Whatever Clove! Do it, Katniss or... or I'll just take it all out on you since you're the reason Cato found out!" Glimmer shouts.

"_Fine._" I say between my teeth.

* * *

I was really worried after I left their cabin. How was I gonna ask Annie who sent her the tape without telling her everything that's going on. Could I get Madge to tell me? Does she even know? I remembered I was meeting Peeta by the lake so I decided to talk to him about it.

When I get there I didn't see him at first. I went to the dock and waited.

After about five minutes, I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned and saw Peeta with so much food! He had way more than one camper is allowed.

"Where did you get all that?" I ask.

"Well, I have a few friends that owe me so... I asked them each for something they were't gonna eat. And ended up with all of this. Bon Appetite!" He says sitting next to me.

His arms are full of bananas, apples, oranges, packaged hostess treats. A tray with two breakfast burritos, pancakes, and sausages. And he pulls two water bottles and two orange juices out of his hoodie pockets. He is grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow! I guess you're real proud of yourself. Huh, Mellark?" I tease I am actually so grateful I want to cry again.

"Everdeen. I just don't want you to get _too_ skinny. Like those underwear models who throw up on purpose. I'm just looking out for ya." He laughs.

"Seriously. Thank you. This is... amazing." I say and hug him so tight I squish some of the pastries.

"Anytime, Katniss." He says.

My stomach does a flip, then growls and I let go of him. I grub on the food until I'm stuffed. Which is quickly considering I haven't really eaten in 3 weeks.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I ask him.

"Umm... Yeah. I'll take a banana. But you take the rest of this to your cabin and hide it so you have a snack later. You could meet me here every meal. There's more where that came from." He says like a parent telling a child.

"Yes Sir!" I say saluting like a soldier. We laugh.

"It's so pretty right here. I should bring some paper and a pencil next time I meet you here." He states.

"You draw too? How many talents do you have? Baking, boxing, drawing, and sneaking food. Not to mention every sport out there!" I ask surprised at this new facet to Peeta uncovered.

"How do you know I play every sport out there? You checkin' me out at school?" He asks playfully, nudging my knee with his knee. I nudge right back.

"Avoiding the question Mr. Mellark?" I ask.

"It's nothing. Just sometimes, I do draw. It started to practice what I was going to put in icing on the cakes. So, I took an art class to help with that. I really like it though. Maybe I could draw you sometime." He says cocking one eyebrow up mischievously.

"Oh, Mellark! Not happenin'!" I say pushing his arm.

He is too quick though, and grabs my hand and pulls me forward and I end up hovering above him. He grabs the other hand before I know it. Then he holds both my arms in one hand and tickles my sides. I start laughing so hard no noise is coming out. I'm kicking so he wraps his legs around my thighs and that makes me lay on him. He's laughing just as hard.

"STOP PEETA! AH! OK, UNCLE! YOU WIN!" I scream laughing.

He stops tickling me. He still holding me to him but let's me catch my breath and his face is just inches away from my face. He looks right into my eye and I hear my heart beating in my ears. I feel his warm breath on my face. I've never been this close to a boy before, except maybe Gale but he's like my brother.

Even though Peeta's comfortable to lay on, I feel his muscles underneath his clothes are firm. He smells good too. Like fabric softener and gel deodorant. I also smell an undertone of cinnamon and fresh baked bread.

Growing up in a bakery, I imagine that's just how he always smells.

He's smiling and then his smile leaves. He looks at my lips and licks his, which causes me to look at his. They are a pale pink and the bottom lip is fuller than the top. He has a freckle just left of his top lip. I'm sort of mesmerized by how soft they look.

"Katiss..."

"EWW! Are you _kissing_?" A younger camper walking by says, interrupting whatever Peet was about to say.

"No." I say and we immediately sit up and right ourselves.

Peeta clears his throat, stands, and stuffs most of the left over food in his hoodie pockets. Then gives me a hand and I get up as well before anybody else sees us. We start walking towards my cabin.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you about something earlier." I say trying to talk about something so it won't be this awkward silence. I try to avoid looking or thinking about his lips.

"Uh, Yeah?" He says rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, not looking at me either.

I had already told him what Madge told me about Brutus, Glimmer and Annie. He also knew about Finnick and Annie getting together. So I told him what Glimmer wants me to do now.

"Maybe we should just tell on them. Camp Leader Crane will be understanding." Peeta suggests.

"No Peeta! I told him about the pranking and some camp counselors, two years ago. He told me it's all in the spirit of fun. And that if I was unhappy here, I could go to Angel Camp 15 miles away!" I say.

"Yeah but Kat, this is _way_ outside the spirit of fun! Unless you ask Annie who sent her the tape, or ask Madge how she found out about it, you're never gonna get them to leave you alone. If you don't tell someone... I'm gonna have to. Before you or someone else gets hurt!" Peeta says adamantly.

I scowl at him and he stares right back and me. Neither one of us want to budge on this. Peeta finally looks away and sighs. I feel bad for dragging him into this. He so sweet and only wants to help.

"Fine! What do you have in mind?" I relent to him.

"Really? We can tell someone? Okay, I think we should start by asking Madge how she found out. Also, I have a friend that's a counselor and she hates girls like Glimmer and Clove. Don't worry, okay?" He tells me and pulls me into a hug.

I tell him to give me a minute and let me go inside my cabin. To put the food away and see if Madge is there. He says he'll meet me back at the lake right after lunch and he'll bring his friend, Jo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Katniss age 17**_

_2013_

"Let's go get some cake before it's all gone." Thresh says to Peeta. Then they walk away.

"Yumm! Cake sounds good. Come on Prim." Rue says to Prim. Then they leave as well.

"Gale, what is up with you talking about Peeta like that? You know he's been through a lot. We should support him. We know what it's like to lose our parents." I reprimand Gale.

"Geez! Sorry, I tease people. Guy can't take a joke? What you worried about him for he's rich now. Brand new _mommy_ and _daddy_. Besides that, what I said was true. He _was_ clumsy. I remember." He laughs.

"Gale he wasn't really clumsy. His mom used to hit him! Like, with rolling pins and junk!" I let slip out of anger. But keeping my voice low.

"_What_, are you serious?" Gale stops laughing and looks guilty.

"I'm not supposed to know. So don't say anything. Prim told me once, I guess Rue and Thresh told her. But I haven't seen him in so long I almost forgot, till you brought it up!" I tell him.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I played sports with him for years. I just thought he was an overachiever and would practice at home and get hurt. Or I thought his brothers blacked his eyes and gave him bruises. I didn't know. None of us did." Gale admits.

"It's okay. But he's _back_ now, his parents _did_ die, _and_ one of his brothers and he needs friends. So... can we help him out?" I ask.

"For you, Catnip. I'll be nice." He agrees.

"Good. Hey where's Madge?" I ask.

"She's with her dad. He's introducing her to some _V.I.P's_." He says looking down. I put a hand on his arm and he puts his hand on my hand.

"You wanna dance?" He asks smiling. There's my best friend.

"Wait, what?" I thought he was somber and now he's pulling me to the dance floor. Thankfully it's not a slow song.

"As long as you la, la la la la, la, la, la la la la, la, la, la la la la love me. I love this song! Even if it is Justin Bieber." Gale sings.

I stick to my safe side step and try not to over do it. While Gale totally over does it. Making me laugh. He thinks he's cool.

"So my mom works tonight. She might already be gone. Can I get a ride when you head home? Prim's staying with Rue." I ask.

"Yeah, your mom did leave she dropped my mom off at the house. But Oh..."

"What?"

"I have Rory, Vic and Posey and one of Vic's friends in our car and we have laundry in the back or I'd let you squeeze. Mom figured we should do it before the wedding at the laundry mat so we didn't waste gas on an extra trip into town. You know how it is." He says apologetically.

"No, yeah. I know. That's ok. I'll just ask Madge or Finnick and Annie to take me don't worry about it." I say.

"Sorry Catnip..." He starts.

"No, no, no. It's fine I should've asked earlier." I say. The song ends.

"I'm gonna go get some cake. Ok?" I say.

"Yeah I see Madge. I'll ask her about a ride for you." He says.

"While you're at it, why don't you ask her for a dance?" I push.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Ok." He says and leaves.

* * *

I get to the cake which looks beautiful. It has four tiers. Square instead of round and each tier look like a glamorously wrapped present. There are no people on top like traditional cakes. But the bow in place of them looks _real_ and somehow has flowers incorporated into it.

I grab a precut slice from the table and sit down alone. It's purple but tastes like the best red velvet cake I've ever eaten with white chocolate chips inside the cake and cream cheese icing.

"Wow! Mmm, Mmm, _Mmm!_" I am smacking and making yummy noises.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Peeta says.

I didn't even see him walk over. I've just shoved the last big piece in my mouth so I hold up one finger and chew and try to swallow.

Meanwhile Peeta is chuckling.

"Sowey. Iss rweewee goot." I say. He really laughs then, but hands me a glass of water. I take it gratefully.

"Thanks. Did you make the cake?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm going to open up my dad's old bakery. This cake is my thanks to Haymitch and Effie for taking me in. And an introduction of what I can do. Hopefully people will welcome it back into the community." He says.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have you... it back. If this is what things... in the bakery are gonna taste like, I'll be in often." I stumble. Gosh his eyes are beautiful!

"Good. Your always welcome." He says.

"You wanted to talk earlier, but we got interrupted..." I start.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you... that I _did_ try to say goodbye to you... before I left, I mean. I was going to... explain. Your dad and everything was on your mind and I thought... I would complicate things more. But my last day at school I left you a... Well, I saw you... were busy. I didn't want to get in... in the way of your uh, happiness." He tells me. His hand running frustratedly through his hair. He seems so nervous for some reason.

"What do you mean you _tried_ to say goodbye? How could you _complicate_ things? And _what_ about my happiness?" I ask confused.

"I... Katniss, I... I'm glad to see you're happy with Gale." He says exhaling and looking down.

"_What?_ You thought not saying goodbye to me, and not talking to me _since_, was for my _happiness?_ Peeta, my dad had just died. I _needed_ my friends and my mom kind of checked out and was on medication. I had to take care of Prim and try to... _survive_, mostly. I haven't been all that happy. And I'm _not_ with Gale. What ever gave you that idea?" I ask frustrated myself.

"Wait... You.. you _aren't_ with Gale?" He asks in disbelief.

"No. Gale. He's one of my best friends and we dated in ninth grade for like a day. Because he could tell I was just vulnerable and missed my dad. He tried to make me feel better and tried to _kiss_ me! So I thought if I said I would be his girlfriend he would be happy. But it was _awkward_ to say the least. I realized I didn't like him like that. Plus it really hurt Madge because she liked him. So we broke up. But I've never even been on a date." I say. _And you, who was supposed to be my first kiss, was no where to be found!_

He just stares at me so I continue. "That's why when all those couples were kissing on the dance floor, I kinda _freaked_ out! My first kiss _cannot_ be in front of a bunch of people. That would've been _severely_ embarrassing." I admit.

"Oh God! I'm an idiot...I'm an _IDIOT!_" He says and face palms.

_What the..._

"It's not that big a deal, Peeta. I mean, you couldn't have _known_ that I've never really been kissed. Anyone..."

"No... _Katniss._ I am an idiot because 3 years ago, I left a note in your locker on my last day of school and... and I should've just _talked_ to you. But I was nervous, and after camp we got closer but I think... I was just hoping... I don't know. I thought you felt, what I felt." He says.

I don't quite understand. I'm about to correct him and say I _never_ got a note from him. Then, it hits me.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know I'm updating chapters fast. It's because all this part I wrote a while ago. It will slow down here shortly. Not that you guys were complaining about the quickness. I just might not be able to keep this pace up In later chapters. But thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Peeta age 14**_

_2010_

Two years ago, when I first came to camp, my dad was dropping me off. He pointed to her and said, "You see that girl?" I saw her alright. She had two braids instead of one and she was hugging her mom and sister goodbye. I wanted to meet her.

My dad told me he'd dated her mother. But she ran off and married a lumberman. I was shocked and asked why wouldn't she want to be with my dad. Because to me, m my father was the best man in the world. He told me because, when her dad sang, even the birds stopped to listen.

Then later, we sat around the campfire and the older counselors asked if anyone knew any songs. Katniss's hand shot straight up. She sang and the birds stopped to listen. I knew right then. I was a goner.

* * *

As I leave Katniss's cabin, I see her friends Madge and Gale. They are walking real close and laughing. Like a couple. They don't even notice me. Man, I wish that could be me and Katniss some day. I feel like things are finally coming together for us. I mean we are finally friends. And today by the lake, I think she even wanted me to _kiss_ her! Okay, keep it together Mellark.

I'm so happy she is gonna let me help her. If I had known those stupid _punks_ were bullying her before. I would have done something sooner. Now I've got to figure a way to get her out of the mess she's in. Then, I bet she'll _really_ want to kiss me!

"Hey, Jo?" I say when I finally find Joanna by the craft building.

"Yeah, what's up _Picaso Peet_?" She replies.

"I have a sort of, favor to ask you."

"What makes it a _sort_ of favor?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well, it's the sort of favor that really isn't a favor, because you want to do what the favor entails anyway." I bait.

"That's _my_ kind of favor! So you want me to beat someone up, steal some of Crane's liquor, or... take your virginity?" She pokes my crotch area and I jump. But then laugh. That's just Jo. She's a firecracker. Pretty, exciting, but dangerous. The quicker you figure that out the quicker you can go on and be friends. And you have to be okay with her touching you _anywhere_ she pleases.

"Not _exactly_." I say.

"Not exactly to which one _Bread Boy_?" She says seductively and gets real close and puts her hands on my chest. I gulp and put my hand on hers then intertwine our fingers in one hand.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way." I say and pull her towards the lake.

* * *

"_Whoa!_ Slow down there tiger. So, this girl, _the girl of your dreams? _Is caught up in a incestual, sexcapade, video blackmail, with twattle-dee and twattle-dumber, and their male counter parts. They have been messing with your honey and you haven't turned there heads in to canoes yet? Peety, Sweety, have I taught you _nothing_. Ok, so what's my part in this little shindig?" She says after I've explained everything to her.

"Alright, so I feel like we shouldn't have to bring Finnick and Annie into it. _Hopefully_. But we need to lead Clove and them, to believe whoever taped Brutus and Glimmer are either long gone or somebody they don't want to mess with. I don't want to ask you to do something, you don't want to do. So your evolvement can be as much or as little as you want." I say.

"Ok well, Enobaria has already felt my wrath so, I'm sure her scally wag sister and her hobbit friend know better than to ruffle my feathers. So, sure, I'll be your scape goat. We just need motive." She says.

"Thanks Jo! It means a lot to me." I say.

"No problem Honey Buns." She teases.

"Oh hey here comes Katniss!" I say.

After introductions, I ask Katniss if she asked Madge where she heard about the tape sent to Annie. And here's where the plot thickened.

Apparently, Madge was in AV club and working on computer stuff. When her friends Beetee and Wiress were testing out some new hidden listening devices. While Madge stayed in the room with Wiress to listen while Beetee roamed the halls, they over heard a _unidentified girl,_ confront him. She told him to put a video she had on a thumb drive by tomorrow or else she would _end_ him.

Madge also said Beetee told Wiress he wasn't going to look at what was on it. But about a week later when the rumors where going around saying Brutus broke up with Annie because she was a Witch with a B, Beetee spoke up and told Madge what was on the video.

The same girl who commissioned him before, made him make a fake email and send the mpeg to Annie Crest. He said he felt bad because he didn't know the guy in the video was Annie's boyfriend and she had always been so nice.

When I asked Katniss if Madge knew who the girl with the vendetta was, she said no. But funny thing was she sounded familiar to Madge. So I told Katniss our plan to use Jo as the girl who recorded them. To get them to back off. And we planned to get Glimmer and Clove to meet us by the lake tonight. The plan better work. I can't take them messing with Katniss anymore.

"Thanks again Jo." I say to her as she leaves.

"Uh huh, don't mention it." Jo says without looking back.

"Peeta, you are really going out of your way to help me. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you." Katniss tells me.

"You don't owe me anything just being my friend, that's enough. _And_... don't ever hit me with your right cross without my helmet on. I almost got whiplash this morning." I say and she shoots me that beautiful smile. I haven't seen it on her face much since she's been so worried about all this drama.

"Ok, deal." She says and puts her hand out to shake mine.

I take her hand and pull her into a hug and she feels so good in my arms, I don't want to let go. She looks up at me and as we look into each other's eyes I get that same feeling I did earlier. It's like butterflies in my stomach, mixed with dizziness, and a weakness in my knees! I want to lean down the 2 or 3 inches it would take to put my lips to hers. Then it occurs to me she might have had her first kiss already! Or she might not want me to kiss her! Maybe I should ask her. I clear my throat.

"Umm so tonight?" She says and pulls away.

"Yeah, about six." I say. Man I _blew_ it! The moment is gone.

"I'll, uh... walk you to your cabin." I add.

"Ok, thanks. Actually, I'm going to archery. You can come if you want though." She says.

"That's cool."

* * *

We get to the archery station and she shows off her impressive skills. We laugh and have a good time, but I'm horrible at it. Then I walk her to the cafeteria and we bump into Madge. Katniss and I go our separate ways till later.

I see her go up to Clove, most likely to tell her to meet us by the lake. She looks at me and gives me a wink and leaves with Madge. I eat as much as my nerves will let me, then leave the cafeteria about 5:35. I want to get there early so I can hide. I'll only come out if I need to.

While walking there I run into Finnick Odair and he's with Tresh. They ask me where I'm going but, I am not sure if I should tell them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so a little repetition at first, but it gets better as you go. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**Katniss age 14**_

_2010_

When I leave Peeta, I feel like I miss him already. _What is wrong with me?_ I've had guy friends before. I mean Gale is my best friend! But with Peeta it's different. I feel butterflies in my stomach and dizzy and Ugh! I got to get it together!

I am in my cabin when I hear Madge's laughter out the window. I quickly hide the food Peeta gave me. I lay down on my bunk and grab a book to look like I'm reading, just as Madge walks in.

"Oh! Kat! I didn't know you would be here!" She says.

"Yeah. How was your umm... breakfast?" I ask.

"Good! Good. Are you reading "The Last Song" _again_?" She asks.

"Yup. They are making it into a movie. Miley Cyrus is gonna play Ronnie and I think Liam Hemsworth is gonna play Will." I tell her.

"_OMGee_! I love him! His brother Chris is playing Thor! Don't you think Gale looks a little like Liam? Like if his hair was lighter and he had an Australian accent?" She squeals.

"I don't know, maybe?" I say.

"Come on! Do you think any boys are cute?" She asks.

"I don't know? Do I need to?" I ask uncomfortably.

She takes my book and puts it down.

"Katniss Gardenia Everdeen you do _like_ boys? Don't you?" She asks me.

"Of course I do. But I don't sit around and dream of them or how cute they are and if I had there last name!" I say.

She scoffs. I'm lying. I do think about some of the characters in my books. How it would feel if they fell in love with me. Romeo, Mr. Darcy, Ky Marks, Jace Herondale, or Edward Cullen. They all make me want to find love. But... they aren't real! I'd settle for someone like my dad. He's the best man I know. So I guess that would be _Gale_? But...

"I like blonds." _Crap!_ I said that out loud! I clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Ooooh! Now we are getting somewhere!" Madge says excitedly. We laugh.

"Ok but seriously. I don't think I want to date. What if something bad happens. Like what happened to Annie Cresta for example." I segue. Hopefully subtly.

"Oh I know that was awful. But she's better off, I think. Brutus is a brute!" She says.

"Yeah, is he the one who recorded him and Glimmer doing the horizontal polka?" I ask.

"Well... no. I am not supposed to say anything but... I was in AV club and working on computer stuff. You know Beetee and Wiress, right? They were testing out some new hidden listening devices. Me and Wiress were listening while Beetee was walking the halls when he was confronted by some random girl! She yelled _"Av Geek Boy! Put this video on a thumb drive for me by tomorrow afores I ends you!"_ Those were her exact words." Madge confides in me.

"Wow! And then what happened?" I ask.

"Well, me and Wiress told him not to do it and not to look at what's on the video in case it was something illegal or incriminating that he could be caught up in. He said he didn't have to look at it to transfer it. He said he didn't want trouble with that girl cause he knew her reputation. But he wouldn't tell us her name. I thought she sounded familiar though. But so anyways, after we heard about Annie and Brutus, Beetee took me aside. He said what was on the video. He told me he was too embarrassed to tell Wiress cause he liked her. But that he felt really bad because later the girl told him to make a fake email and mail the file to Annie Cresta. Annie was always nice to him and he didn't know it was her boyfriend in the video!" She says.

"Oh Man! Well, you're _right!_ She is way better off with Finnick. He's a good guy and wouldn't do something like that." I say.

I tell her I'll see her later at dinner. Then I go meet Peeta and his friend.

* * *

Joanna seems a little scary but nice. She has long hair and I'm intimidated by the way she flirts with him. But he doesn't seem to be phased by it.

Once I explain what Madge told me, he tells her thanks and bye.

"Peeta you are really going out of your way to help me. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you." I say.

I have never liked owing people but Peeta is someone I wouldn't mind doing anything for.

"You don't owe me anything just being my friend, that's enough. And..." He says.

I guess we are friends. Wait! Is he gonna ask me for something else? What? I shouldn't have said anything! There are some things I'm not willing or ready for!

"Don't ever hit me with your right cross without my helmet on. I almost got whip lash this morning." He says laughing.

I should have known he would never take advantage of a situation like that. He so good, and cute, and he makes me smile and feel safe like no one else, except maybe my dad. Huh? Just _like_ my dad.

"Ok, deal." I say and put my hand out.

I think he's going to shake my hand. Then he pulls me into a hug. A tight hug and I don't want to let go. I shouldn't be this comfortable in his arms. He looks at me and I realize how close we are and it reminds me of this morning when he tickled me before we got interrupted. I feel like a girl in a fairytale the way he's looking at me. Maybe I should let Peeta Mellark be my first kiss. He clears his throat. Then backs up. Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me.

"Umm so tonight?" I say.

"Yeah, about six." He says. I turn to leave, disappointed I have to leave him.

"I'll, uh... walk you to your cabin." He stops me. _Yes!_

"Ok, thanks. Actually, I'm going to archery. You can come if you want though." I feel emboldened to say.

"That's cool." He says.

* * *

We have a lot of fun, laughing and hanging out together. I even try to teach him to shoot. He was really adorable! Trying not to let it show his ego is hurt because he isn't very good. But I tell him it takes time an I can't bake or draw like he can. Then we head to the cafeteria. On the way we bump into Madge.

We separate because I have to set up the rendevu with Clove and Glimmer. I go speak to Clove and ask her to meet me at the lake at six because I have new information on what she asked me about. After I talk to Clove I wink at Peeta so he knows it's system go for mission "Trick the Tricks" which Jo nicknamed it.

After we leave, Madge asks why I was talking to the girl with the worst wrap sheet in school. Madge told me she volunteered as an office aid last year and Clove could be kicked out of high school before she even starts because of all her suspensions. Huh? Why does she risk picking on me if she could get in a lot of trouble? Maybe Peeta was right. I should've just told on Clove. But that would still leave Glimmer.

* * *

I get to the lake with my food and the sun is really low. It's such a pretty color orange. I almost don't see Glimmer at first then she sees me.

"Hey Katpiss. How's it going? You find out what I need?" Glimmer says to me.

"Well, I found out some pretty interesting things. Like for instance a girl set you up." I retort. Then Clove pops out.

"How do you know that? You spoke to Annie?" Clove demands. Why is she skeptical of this info?

"No, I know the person who sent the email." I say, trying not to let my voice shake. _Where is my back up?_ And, as if on cue, in strolls Joanna. Like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"Sup, Dildo Haggins and Glitter is it?" Jo says smirking.

"Why are you here?" Glimmer asks.

"I heard you was looking for me." Jo states looking bored.

"You are looking at the person who sent Annie the email." I say.

"Why? You _whore!- _

"No she's... uh-

Glimmer and Clove say at the same time. Glimmer steps closer to Jo but doesn't take the final few feet.

Wait! Was Clove about to say no she's _NOT_ the person who sent the email? _Holy Crap!_ She did it! _That's_ why Beetee didn't want to mess with the mystery girl! _That's_ why she tried to tell Glimmer I shouldn't find out who! And _that's_ why she has been smiling about this the whole time! But why? Did Jo catch that? Cause Glimmer sure didn't.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Marvel says and comes from behind a tree. Great! They brought back up. Peeta! I hope your there.

"There gonna be a Kitty Kat fight?" Marvel says eyeballing me.

"You want to do something Flitter? Ain't nothing but space and opportunity!" Jo challenges Glimmer.

I step closer to Jo and farther away from Marvel. But as I do Cato and Brutus come out from the same direction he just came out of and there eyes are on me. Jo doesn't seemed worried. I on the other hand, am completely freaking out! Even if Jo takes on Glimmer and I take Clove. Gulp! The three boys will gladly ascertain us and then we are screwed. Even with Peeta.

"YO! You wanna say that to my girl again! Ho bag! I will _ends_ you!" Clove addresses Jo. Yup it was her alright. I think Jo got the secret word cause she looks at me and smirks. I nod my head.

"You ain't scarin' me with your punk, mister sister, chuckle head, crew! And I will gouge your hobbit eyes out and spit in your empty socket wholes if you raise you voice at me again! Stank ass vulture, traitor!" Jo yells back at Clove.

"Who you callin' traitor! Gorilla faced fun pony!" Clove yells.

"What are you talking about physco ho!" Glimmer adds.

"That's right I know it was you! Plus you look like a gremlin!" Jo says to Clove.

"You crab infested, herpe having, anus!" Glimmer shouts at Jo.

"That's not what your boyfriend said. Oops! I guess your the dumbass train station who sleeps with brothers and thinks they love you!" Jo says to Glimmer.

"That's it! I'm gonna make it so you can't reproduce no more! Not that anyone would stay with you!" Clove spits at Jo.

"Shut _Up_! All you witches! I want to know who's responsible for breaking me and Annie up! I don't care about the rest of y'all." Brutus speaks out.

"That would be, Clove." I say and point to her.

She runs for me. Jo runs for Glimmer. And Just when the guys are about to try to grab the girl nearest them, Finnick jumps on Brutus! Thresh tackles Cato! And Peeta grabs Marvel by the throat! It happened so fast but it felt like slow motion.

Clove got close enough to hit me and I ducked just like Peeta taught me and I throw a punch. I miss! _Damn! _I jabbed twice with my left and she looked surprised but backs up and I miss again! Then we're both in fighting stance and she squares up with me. She smirks. I got height on her maybe two inches. But she's quick.

Clove hits me in the arm I'm blocking my face with, twice and damn it hurts but I hear Peeta yell, "Katniss move!" and I know he means me feet.

I jab and miss again. She swings and misses. Then I do the combo Peeta was about to hit me with this morning. _Connect! _Right on her, apparently, glass jaw. She goes down and doesn't get up.

I look and Jo is sitting on Glimmer, who's facedown in some dirt one hand twisted behind her back. Jo looks bored again.

Peeta has Marvel in a head lock.

"Don't move it'll only hurt more, Marv." He warns. Cato is out cold Thresh's arms crossed shaking his head.

"You had enough? Cause Crane would be glad to kick you out and I could call the park rangers and have you picked up." Finnick is saying to Brutus, who has a bruised eye.

"Naw, Man! What you getting involved in this for?" Brutus asks.

"You are picking on my little cousin, and it stops _now_! You lost Annie cause you slept with your little brothers girl. Which is beyond gross and dick headed! Clove recorded you, asked Beetee from AV club to send it to Annie. Jo pretended she did it so those ho-zillas would leave Katniss alone. But by the looks of things, Katniss doesn't need any help. Right, cuz?" Finnick says.

"Right." I say, feeling like Rocky Balboa.

"So, what do you _say_?" Peeta says choking Marvel a little more. At the same time Cato sits up having heard most of what Finnick said. Also, Jo stands Glimmer up and pushes her towards Clove and me. I tense ready for more knockout practice.

"Sorry... Kat...niss." Marvel says coughing..

"Sorry." Brutus says looking ashamed.

"Sorry." Glimmer says rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess." Cato says.

"Good, now let's let these people deal with Clove when she wakes up from her nap." Finnick says.

* * *

Jo, Finnick, Thresh, Peeta, and I leave and go to the campfire where most of the other campers are. I tell them all thank you and hug Finnick and Thresh. Jo fist bumps me and tells me in my ear to hide my boner as Peeta walks up and puts an arm around my shoulders. I don't get it so, I just smile.

"Wow! Champ, you got her with that one hitter quitter huh? I can't believe Clove was the back stabbin' culprit." Peeta says making me laugh and blush.

"I learned from the best. You gonna have me in shape for the next shot at the title, coach?" I say. We crack up laughing.

"Oh Katniss. You amaze me." Peeta says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, you were afraid to do something, you had in you to do, all the time. You are brave and just amazing." He says.

I blush and I don't know why but I feel like grabbing him and kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Peeta ****age 14**_

2009

I decided I should tell Thresh and Finnick what was going on. It's a good thing I did, because it turned out Glimmer, and Clove brought Cato, Marvel and Brutus to the lake.

After the girls say some weird insults to each other, we grab the guys. Katniss really let Clove have it! She knocked her out! I was so proud. We left them to deal with Clove and she probably won't be happy when she wakes up.

* * *

After saying bye to Finnick, Tresh, and Joanna, Katniss and I walk to an empty log by the fire and sit next to each other. Everyone is either talking or telling stories. It almost feels like we are alone. I'm looking a Katniss in the glow of the campfire light. She is so, awesome! I need to tell her how I feel.

"When we go back to school, you're still gonna talk to me, right?" I ask nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends aren't we?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, but we never really hung out before this year so-" I start.

"Peeta, I am not gonna stop hanging out with you. I owe you so much. Plus, I… I like you." She says and I feel my mouth go dry.

_I've been waiting so long to hear those words from her. This is the best summer, ever!_

"I like you too." I say feeling my cheeks warm.

We are both quiet for a minute.

"Good. So, the family picnic is in a couple of days. Are you excited to see your family?" She asks me.

"Umm... I'm not sure my dad can take off from the bakery. My mom doesn't like to camp or picnic. My older brothers Graham and Rye opted to go to football camp this year. So… I guess… I'll be alone this year." I say a little embarrassed.

"Oh sorry." She says.

"Truthfully, I don't really mind. I'm kinda glad they aren't coming especially my mother. She has never really treated me like she's happy I even exist." I admit throwing a little piece of wood into the fire.

"Peeta, I'm sure that's not true. She must really love you. You're such a nice person." She says.

"Thank you. But, I think that's because I've always wanted to be just like my dad. My mom… I'm a bother to her and when dad isn't around she usually makes me do a lot if extra chores. If I make any mistakes doing stupid, impossible not to mess up things, I get hit with her shoe, the rolling pin, or whatever she finds laying around in her fits of anger. I have to go out for every team I can, so if I have a bruise or scrape, I can blame it on sports. I'm sorry... I said way too much." I confess quietly.

_Crap!_

"Why haven't you… is there someone we should call? Does your dad know?" Katniss asks quickly, but so low no one else can hear.

"Dad doesn't know. I didn't mean to complain... it's just… I feel so comfortable talking to you. Like you won't judge me." I say.

"You can tell me anything. But I think you should tell someone. What she does isn't right." She says hugging me.

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't want to make a problem for my dad. He gets yelled at as much as I do." I beg.

"Peeta, you made me confront the problem with Glimmer and Clove and now you don't want me to say anything? Your mom can't keep hitting you!" Katniss says angrily.

"Shh! Please keep your voice down! I know you think it's the same but it's not. Katniss, what do you think would happen if child protective services were called? They could take me away. They probably won't give my dad custody of me or my brother Rye. Especially, because it's been happening under his roof. My oldest brother is trying to go to college. He isn't ready to take care of us. I will get put in foster care. I might never see you again." I try to reason with her.

"But Peeta, it isn't right." She says with tears in her eyes.

"No, don't cry. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I tell her wiping the few tears that start to slip down her cheeks.

"Ok, if that's what you want I won't tell anyone. Just tell me if you change your mind." She says.

We are told to go back to our cabins and the next few days are great. We still work out together in the mornings. No one messes with Katniss. She finally eats all her food. Her friends sit with her during meals, so I sit with Thresh and some of my other friends. But in the afternoons we hang out.

* * *

The day of the family picnic, I meet Katniss's mom, her dad, and her little sister Primrose. They are very nice to me and her mom tells us she grew up with my dad. The parents are there for a few hours in the morning and I spend most of the time with Thresh's family.

The next night around the campfire, I'm sitting with Katniss and she tells me all about her time with her family. She's so excited when she talks about them. It seems like she smiles more, too. I feel like I'm getting to see a different part of her.

_I just… love her. Is that possible?_

"And then I showed my dad how to block his face! He was laughing. So I asked him what was funny and he said maybe I should've been a boy since I like boxing and archery so much. Can you believe that?" Katniss asks.

"No. I prefer you as a girl." I say.

She blushes and grabs my hand.

_We're holding hands! _

Maybe now I should ask to kiss her.

"Katniss Everdeen?" We hear an adult voice call out.

"Is Katniss Everdeen out here?" It's Camp Leader Crane.

"I'm right here!" Katniss yells.

She lets go of my hand and runs over to him. He tells her she has an important phone call. She looks back at me before she leaves. I see she's a little worried, so I smile at her. Hopefully, letting her know, everything is ok and I'll be here when she gets back. But she never comes back.

I hear from Madge the next day that she came back to the room last night crying and she packed her things and left. I also hear some other campers got the same kind of call. But it's not until Thresh tells me there was an explosion at the Soulsbyville Saw Mill, do I realize what must've happened.

Katniss never returns to camp. They make an announcement that camp is closing early this year and we all call our parents to come get us. When my dad comes to get me. I tell him I think Katniss dad may have been hurt. He tells me Mr. Everdeen died! I am so sad for Katniss.

* * *

School started but Katniss wasn't at school the first week. I was in my math class the second week when she finally arrived. She looked heartbroken, tired, and just a shell of her former self. She was still beautiful.

I waved to her as she sat in the only available seat across the room. After class I walked out and I didn't see her so I walked down the hall towards my next class. I waited till everyone started entering their classes. I was about to give up and go into my classroom, when Katniss walked up out of no where. She had tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and I just held her tightly.

Neither one of us said anything for a while. I could hear her breathing faintly. She smelled like jasmine, I think.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have your number to call-" She starts.

"It's ok. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm ok. How are you?" She asks.

"I'm ok, too. I've missed you." I work up the nerve to say.

"Hey! You two need to get in class!" A teachers scolds us.

"Later, ok?" I say.

She nods her head and walks away. Unfortunately, I don't see her for the rest of the day.

* * *

When I get home that afternoon, I hear something crash. It sounds like a plate or some kind of dish.

"You went to see her! Her husband dies and you go see her! How dare you!" My mother shouts.

"Sid, I was just trying to be a good person. You could've come. It was the Christianly thing to do." My dad replies.

"Stop it! You still love her! I am tired of coming in second to her! You want a divorce? Is that what you want?" Mom yells only she's crying this time.

_What the hell is going on? _

_My father wouldn't cheat on my mom!_

_He's too... good!_

"Stop it mom! I'm tired if the way you talk to everyone and you never take your meds! It's time you got help!" Graham says.

_Meds! She supposed to take medication?_

"Dad, when your not home she hits Peeta! Hard! He always has bruises because of her! Not sports. I can't take it anymore. I had to tell you. She needs help." Rye says.

Dad looks as stunned as I am. Graham is holding mom who is thrashing at air and crying. He takes her to her room. I come out of the hallway and enter the kitchen. Rye is sweeping up the glass shards on the floor.

"Peeta, I… son?" It's the first time I've ever seen my dad cry.

"What's wrong with mom? Why does she need medicine?" I ask.

"Your mom lost a baby. You had a twin sister, but she didn't make it. We were all sad but your mom she… took it really hard." My dad explains.

"I'm so, sorry Peeta. I've known about her hitting you for a while now. I was afraid it would break up our family if I told. I was a coward." Rye confesses.

"No, I could've said something. I felt the same way. I have fond memories of mom from years ago. I didn't know why she was changing. But I figured it was my fault." I say.

"No, son. It's not your fault. Graham is right she was taking her meds, but she must've stopped. I check her pill bottles, but maybe she flushed them or something. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." My dad tells me.

"We are gonna be ok though right?" I ask.

"I think we are… but I am taking a job in another area that has a special hospital that would be good for your mom." Dad says.

We are moving in two days.

_Katniss..._

* * *

I only have tomorrow to go to school. The movers will be here the next day.

I get out a pen and paper.

_**Dear Katniss...**_

_No. Ugh! I need to let her know how I feel._

_**Katniss, I love you...**_

_No! Her dad just died she doesn't need any added stress._

_**I'm leaving and I want…**_

_It's not about me! But she needs to know, in case I never see her again._

_**Katniss, I'm so sorry your hurting. Whatever I can do to help the pain go away… I'll do. If you need me, I'm here. Anytime. Know that you are loved.**_

After writing the note for her. I am too scared to just walk up and give it to her.

I find her locker at school. Slip it inside and decide to wait around the corner to see her reaction before talking to her about it.

_There she is. She's reading the note. She's smiling!_

"Catnip." Gale calls to her.

_What is he doing there?_

"Gale I… this is so nice." Katniss says.

"Well, you know. I wanted to make sure you were-" He starts.

"This note is so beautiful." Katniss says then hugs him.

_Wait a minute! He didn't write that note. _

He looks dumbfounded. But sneakily reads the note in her hand while she's hugging him.

"Yeah, the note." He says.

_Yeah! Now tell her how you didn't write it._

"I had no idea you felt that way." She says pulling back to look at him.

_He doesn't! I do!_

"Catnip, of course I do. But, I was worried you would laugh at me." Gale says.

_Dammit! I should've signed it! _

_That's it! If he's gonna lie!_

I start walking towards them.

"Gale I would never-" Katniss starts.

Before I can reach them, Gale's lips are on hers!

I can't breathe.

_This isn't happening!_

I gotta get out if here. I run in the opposite direction.

After I've taken a minute to calm down, I think, maybe she likes him back. I'm leaving anyway. I guess it's better this way. Guess this is goodbye.

_Goodbye Katniss._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Peeta age 17_**

_2013_

"Peeta... _You_ wrote that note?" Katniss asks astonished.

"Yes, and I was such doofus! I ran away when I saw Gale act like the note was his and kiss you. I thought you liked him. I thought you were still together. When you said you had to find out when he wanted to leave tonight." I say.

"He... we kind of kissed. I didn't want to be kissed, so I pushed him away and then I felt bad. That's why I said I would be his girlfriend. But Madge liked him. I'm pretty sure they like each other still, and truthfully, I liked someone else, back then." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course. You're not an idiot. I am, for not realizing you wrote that note. I was so mad that you moved away without saying goodbye. I never thought you could've seen and been hurt by Gale's actions. I'm sorry." Katniss apologize.

"There you are. The bride and groom are leaving. Can we get a picture of the wedding party?" Cinna asks interrupting our private moment.

"Sure, no problem. If it's alright with Katniss." I answer for us both.

She nods her head and I offer my arm. She takes it. We walk to where the photographer is setting up the scene.

"Smile everyone!" Mr. Castor, Effie's longtime photographer friend, calls to us.

"Katniss, Gale said you might need a ride home. My dad doesn't mind." Madge tells Katniss after we've taken pictures, said goodbye to Haymitch and Effie, and are standing on the steps outside the building.

"Oh, actually, I can take you if you want." I speak up.

"Oh! Well, I don't want to be a burden-" Katniss begins.

"She'd _love_ that! Wouldn't you Katniss? You're so sweet to offer, Peeta. Isn't he so sweet Kat? Oh, and a bunch if us were going to my dad's old lake house tomorrow. You're welcome to come. You could even pick Katniss up and force her to come along." Madge speaks so quickly, my head is spinning.

"Sure, if Katniss would like-" I start.

"Oh, she'd love to." Madge says.

"_Madge!_" Katniss scolds her and bumps her hip into Madge's hip.

Madge bumps her back, only harder, making Katniss almost fall. Impulsively, I toss my arms out to catch her.

"Great! It's a date! You two have fun! Bye!" Madge says then leaves.

It's then that I realize, Katniss is still in my arms. I've gotten hold her quite a bit tonight. She feels sturdier then when we were younger, but she's still petite.

"Uh... sorry! I mean thank you for making sure I didn't _eat it_. That would've been embarrassing." She says as I let go of her.

"No, it's ok, really. I already told you. I got you, anytime. You have such a strong side to you. It's nice that you need me once and a while. Makes you seem… softer." I say but immediately regret the word _soft_.

"_Soft_? Am I usually hard?" She says but thankfully doesn't sound upset. Just curious.

"I mean more feminine... Oh gosh. I mean... _sexy_. It's sexy that you could need me." I clarify trying to save it.

"Really? So, you've been hoping that I would... _need_ you." She says chuckling.

"I _meant_ like in a gentlemanly way. Or uh... I'm messing this up, aren't I?" I say laughing.

Katniss Everdeen is still beautiful and still gets me flustered.

"No. Your cute, but I don't like to need people. I'm used to being needed." She says.

"Well it's okay to ask for a little bit of help. Every now and then. Like maybe a ride home?" I say.

She smiles.

"I guess you're right." She says.

"But before you take me home. I have a question." She says.

* * *

Katniss age 17

_Seeing him again after all this time. Him still being the wonderful, handsome, boy I knew. Finding out he really _did_ like me and didn't leave without thinking of me. I can't wait any longer for what should've happened 3 years ago._

"Peeta, will you... kiss me?" I ask my heart beating out of my chest.

He looks at me with an almost shocked face. He grabs my arm lightly, like he's making sure I'm staying put. I put my hand on his bicep and rub up from there to his shoulder. Then to his neck. Then up to the back of his hair.

"Are you asking, Miss Everdeen, for me to be your first _real_ kiss?" He says sarcastically.

I smile at him and stand on my toes, bringing us closer together and nod yes.

"Close your eyes." He tells me in a husky voice.

I do as he says.

Peeta grabs the back of my neck, not too hard, but a firm grip and pulls my face even closer. When our noses touch, I can feel his warm, sweet, breath on my mouth and I wet my lips and sigh.

"Are you sure? I need you to be sure." He almost whispers.

I take in a breath. Are lips must be so close.

_It's time. I've waited long enough. I've waited for you._

"I'm sure Peeta. Kiss me." I practically beg. I feel like I'm going to explode if he doesn't.

And then his lips are on mine. They are soft and gentle and feel so good!

_I'm kissing Peeta Mellark!_

He moves his face sideways a little and opens his mouth slightly. I think I should do the same, but I'm a little scared. My hands are tangled in his hair, and his are in mine.

Then he passes his tongue over my lips and the sensation makes my lips part. Then his tongue is touching my tongue. Unbelievably, this feels even better! A little moan escapes without my meaning for it to. I feel Peeta's smile on my mouth.

"So how was that?" Peeta breathes.

"Who says I'm done yet?" I say pulling him back in for more.

Then, I'm the one licking _his_ lips and sending my tongue into his mouth. He slides his tongue expertly over mine. How does he know how to do this so well? His hands are on my back now. He slips his hands down to my hips and grips them in very possessive way, and pulls me closer to him. I'm a little dizzy.

We don't stop till we need air but then his lips are on my cheek, my ear, my neck and my shoulder. I giggle since this tickles. He lets out a laugh and I finally open my eyes again and look into his beautiful bright eyes. This makes me want to start kissing him all over again.

"Katniss, I... I have to tell you something." He says.

_He looks nervous._

"Am I going to like it?" I tease knowing it doesn't matter what he tells me.

_I just want to continue kissing him..._

"Katniss, I have... How do I say this? _Katniss Everdeen._ I, I've..." He puts his forehead on mine and closes his eyes and chuckles.

I'm a little worried he's about to tell me something I won't like. But whatever it is, I can tell he's having a hard time formulating the words. So I put my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him very gently. He puts his hands on my hands and kisses me back.

"Whatever it is, can wait. Can't it?" I ask. He nods yes and gives me a long hug.

"I'll take you home now. _Unless_, you want to go to my house for a little while. I promise I'll be a gentleman." He says with one eyebrow raised and that half smile I love.

"Ok, that sounds fun. Wait! Where are Haymitch and Effie going to be?" I ask.

"I think they figured I was growing up so they gave me the back house. I have my own key and everything!" He says smirking at me.

He laces his fingers in mine.

"Oh wow, big man, aren't we!" I say teasing.

"Well I don't like to brag... but..." He says laughing as my face is getting redder and redder.

He laughs and kisses the hand he's holding.

He walks me out to a beautiful blue Audi. Clicks the unlock button on his keys. Opens my door and helps me in. He walks around still laughing. I reach over and open his door for him. He gets in, starts the engine, and pulls off.

"Peeta! I didn't mean _big_ man, like that!" I say.

"Well, you let me know if you ever want find out for yourself." He says smiling putting the car into 4th gear and stepping on the gas.

_Where is all this confidence coming from?_

The Peeta I used to know didn't have nearly this much... _Swagger_, is the only word I can use to describe it. Between how fast we are going, and the course this night has taken, and by his suggestion to find out just how big he is, I'm thoroughly flushed. I hope he can't see me squirming in the seat of his car.

We get to his house and he opens my door to let me out. He escorts me through a gate on the side of what, I _guess_ is Haymitch's main house. We reach his door and we go in. It's a cute, one bedroom apartment. It has a small living room, a kitchen, a nice sized master bedroom that is nicely decorated orange, grey, and white. The bedroom has a sliding glass door that leads to the backyard and huge pool.

_I'm sure it's perfect for a bachelor like Peeta. He seems proud to show me around. I wonder if he decorated it himself._

"Peeta it's a great place. Do you like living here alone?" I ask.

"Umm. Yeah, it's cool. I don't want to burden Haymitch and Effie. I think I remind Haymitch of my dad and the friends he's lost. And they remind me of what I could have had." Peeta admits.

"What do you mean could have had?" I ask.

"Well they are so in love, and grateful to have each other. My mom and dad seemed like they tolerated each other most of the time. My dad loved me which is why he drew up a trust leaving Haymitch in charge of me and my brother Rye. But my mother didn't really... well you know, she wasn't quite as motherly as Effie. It kinda makes me miss the love I never had from my own mom. I think being on my own helps me to give them space _and_ not feel like I'm cheating on my parents, so to speak. I like hanging out with them, but in doses." Peeta says ashamedly.

"Wow! I'm really sorry you feel like your mom didn't love you. I think she had issues, but I am sure she did, in her own way. Who couldn't love a son like you? I mean you were always so nice and thoughtful and got good grades and, and..." I say but Peeta cuts me off with his lips.

The kiss is sweet yet sensual.

"What were you saying?" Peeta asks me about ten min after we started kissing and moved to the couch where I kicked of my shoes and got a little too comfy.

"Umm. Something about how great you are? I think. I wish you hadn't moved away. We could've had first kisses a long time ago." I say.

"Unfortunately I had to move. And I was very intimidated by you most of the time we interacted back then. You should've been but... sadly aren't my first kiss." He says.

_I suddenly feel like I want to punch something and throw up. Am I... jealous?_

"Oh I'm not! Who else have you kissed? Is it someone I know? Was it better than mine? Have you done more than kiss?" I bombard him with questions. He looks stunned and puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. _Katniss?_ I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. How long do you think I should have waited to have my first kiss?" He asks me and I look away because of course he would have kissed a girl.

_He is 17 almost 18. He's sweet and gorgeous! _

"Forever, of course." I joke.

"Ok, first question's first. I kissed a girl in like, 4th grade, just to get it over with. I was really nervous. Her name was Ivy. Her dad was a frequent customer and my mom got me invited to her house to work on homework or something. But I don't think that counts. Like Gale kissing you." He says sounding edgy when mentioning Gale.

_Who's Ivy? Does he have a thing for girls with plant names?_

"Okay... so just her?" I urge him on.

"I've kissed about 4, no 5 girls total, not including you. I'm not sure if you know any of them. The rest of them were after I moved." He says.

_I'm number 6!_

"Well, okay. I just wouldn't want to kiss a boy, any of my close friends may have kissed." I say defensively.

_I am jealous. Of every girl who's kissed him before me. _

"Girls." He huffs and shakes his head.

_Yes! I'm a girl! So What!_

"What about girls?" I accuse.

"_Girls_, worry about other girls or the effect one has over the other. _Guys_, no we can kiss you better than the last guy. I'll make you forget he was even born." He says seductively.

I swallow hard knowing he's right. I certainly wasn't thinking about Gale when he kissed me.

"Peeta, If you like guys better... no one is twisting your arm..." I say teasingly.

"Oh, Katniss. I like girls. Especially ones who are... grey eyed, have brown hair in a braid. Are funny, and feisty." He says smirking.

_Feisty, huh?_

"What about my other questions?" I ask not letting him see how much I liked his last statement.

"Well, I'm not answering the one about what more I've done... cause I don't kiss and tell. It's not _gentlemanly_." He says scooting closer to me and I cross my arms in indignation.

_I think I'm pouting. What is wrong with me? _

He puts his hands on both my thighs And slowly inches toward my waist.

"But, I'm _so_ glad I got to be your first kiss and I've always wanted to kiss you. I just wasn't sure if you liked me back. Katniss, no other kisses... have ever... felt as good... as kissing you feels." He says kissing my forehead, my nose, then my lips in between the words of his last sentence.

_Oh my! I look into his sexy eyes and realize, I don't care who he's kissed or whatever before. I am glad he was my first kiss too._

"I guess you answered all my questions. Do you have any for me?" I ask, hoping he'll ask to kiss me again.

"Since you asked. Was it everything you hoped for? Does this mean I can kiss you whenever you want? Is that strawberry lipgloss you have on? Whatever it was, it's delicious. And how long can you stay before I have to take you home?" He asks the same way I rapid fired at him earlier.

_Hmm. Good questions too._

"As long as you are as _gentlemanly_ as you've been tonight. I don't see why we can continue kissing. I'm wearing, _Never Fake Strawberry Milkshake, _lip gloss. Very good by the way." I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"I try." He chuckles.

"I don't know when I have to be home. My mom works till tomorrow afternoon. And Prim is staying at Rue's tonight. And... It was the most amazing kiss, kisses really, I could ever imagine." I say blushing.

_What is this boy doing to me?_


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the small hiatus this story has been on. I can only say thank you to everyone who still wants to read it, favorite, follow and review it. I appreciate you. Shout out to Shanna319 for all your help and support. You're awesome. There won't be anymore flashback sections in this story so I've ceased with the date. It will just say Katniss or Peeta depending on whose point of view it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Katniss

I wake up in the morning, with my head on Peeta's shoulder. There's only a little bit of light peeking out through the curtains in his living room. We're lying on his couch. We must've fallen asleep, talking and kissing. Actually, I haven't had this peaceful a sleep in... forever!

"Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" Peeta asks me yawning.

He still in his pants and shirt from last night. But he kicked off his shoes shortly after I did. I vaguely remember taking off his tie and jacket while our lips were attached. And his top two buttons are undone.

_You're the one who looks beautiful._

"Amazingly! I wonder if my mom would let me stay over every night. I kind of have bad dreams ever since... dad died. But I don't think I had any last night." I admit.

"Me too. Ever since the plane crash, I have nightmares. But I slept straight through last night. Granted, we stayed up till almost 1:30. Guess you _really_ like kissing me, huh?" He says cockily, lightening the mood.

"Or _you_ really like kissing _me_-"

"I do. So much." He cuts my playful comment off with his serious tone, and lays a soft caress on my cheek, which I'm sure are blush red.

_Ugh! It's only like 7 in the morning and he's already got my stomach flip flopping._

"Well then... maybe... I should... stay over... every... night." I say hoping I sound as alluring as he did, and taking a page from his book by kissing his neck in between my words.

This earns me his lopsided smile and a shutter through his body.

"Miss Everdeen, you sound like you wanna shack up with me. But I know you to be a very respectable young lady. Who would never, sully her good name by sleeping with a, very handsome, very eligible, impressive, young man, such as myself, every night. What would people think?" He says pulling my body closer to his.

I laugh and he tickles my sides causing me to laugh harder.

"That's not fair. You always know where to tickle me. But I don't know where you are ticklish." I say once he stops.

"I think most people are universally ticklish in the same places. You just have to apply the right amount of... _pressure!_" He says squeezing above my knee, to prove his theory.

I break out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles and snorts. But at least he's laughing with me.

I finally pull his hand away from my knee. Realizing my dress skirt has ridden up a bit, I get a little embarrassed and try to pull it down inconspicuously.

"It's cause you bake, right? That your hands are so strong." I state more than ask.

He shrugs one shoulder and smiles.

"Oh, don't be so modest _now_. Mr. _very handsome, very eligible, impressive, young man._ That reminds me, you are very eligible and apparently the most _"doable"_ guy around. According to Johanna Mason's half sister." I say using air quotes around doable.

"_Delly Cartwright_ said that? She seemed so sweet." He says.

Is he serious?

"You met her? And thought _sweet_ is the best word to describe her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she came and introduced herself last night. Why?" He asks.

I stand up. I feel that jealous feeling coming back.

"I didn't get sweet from her last night. And Jo doesn't like her either." I say.

He stands and walks to me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I think we should stop talking about _her_ and go back to you spending the night here, _every night_." Peeta says sliding his hands down my arms and pulling my hands up around his neck.

I am immediately less jealous. Peeta is here with _me_. He's liked _me_ since we were 14 and he was _my_ first kiss. Not stupid Delly Cartwright. But what's to stop her from _trying_ to kiss him. Or more. She is obviously way more experienced than I am with boys. Peeta could grow tired of me.

"Hey, what you thinking about in the pretty head of yours?" He asks me.

"Just that I've missed you. I'm glad your back. But we'll be back at school soon and tons of girls are gonna be-" I start.

"Kat, I don't care about how many girls are at school. Or Delly Cartwright. I care about _you_." He says.

He hasn't called me Kat since we were 14. It sounds nice.

"Plus, I was _kinda_ hoping with all this kissing and talk of shackin' up, going on. I thought maybe, you would wanna be my girlfriend, officially. That way everyone knows I'm off the market. Seeing as how I'm so _"doable"_ and all." He says chuckling.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Too soon? I just thought, since I would've asked you a long time ago-" This time I cut him off. With a kiss.

At first, I'm worried about having morning breath but surprisingly it's a non issue. I grip his neck tighter and he pulls my body up, making my feet dangle. We're so lost in the moment, we don't hear Peeta's front door open.

"I knocked, but I see why you can't hear anything." Haymitch says from behind me.

I let go of Peeta's neck at the same time as he brings me to the ground. I turn around and push the hair falling around my face behind my ears.

_How embarrassing! Omg! Is he gonna tell my mom? Wait, would she even care?_

"Morning, Sweetheart. Wasn't expecting to see you. But since you're here, you're welcome to join us for breakfast. We already gotta house full. It's in ten minutes. And lend her something to where. Cinna is expecting the dress back." Haymitch says.

"Thanks Haymitch. We'll be right over." Peeta says behind me.

I know I'm bright red with shame.

"Mmm Hmm." Haymitch says then leaves.

I turn to see Peeta's impish grin. He sees my face and snickers.

"It's not funny! I'm mortified!" I yell half laughing, and hitting his arm.

"Oh, don't be mad at me. I didn't know you'd be spending the night. I usually leave it unlocked for Haymitch. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll lock the door, okay." He says pulling me up the way he had me before, Haymitch walked in on us.

"I don't know if there will be a next time, Mr. Mellark." I say stubbornly and turn my face to the side.

"But you are gonna be my girl. Aren't you?" He whispers in my ear causing shivers to go down my spine and tickling me.

"Maybe." I say and turn to face him.

"Maybe? Well, that won't do." He says.

"Peeta! Wait!" I yell because he throws me up over his shoulder and fireman carries me to his room.

When we get there he deposits me onto his bed.

Next thing I know, he's got his shirt off and he's going through his dresser. He tosses me a shirt and a pair of gym shorts. I think they have our old middle school logo on them.

I'm so distracted by his chest and back and ab muscles, that I don't hear him ask me a question.

"Huh?" I say trying, and failing, to focus on his face.

"I said, you can change in the bathroom, unless you want change in here." He smirks and pulls apart his belt buckle.

"Agh! Nope bathroom's good." I say laughing and running into the bathroom.

I hear him laughing on the other side of the door. His bathroom is just as nice as the bedroom. I decide to take a little bird bath in the sink with a hand towel, to freshen up.

After taking off the dress. I put on the shirt, which almost fits. And the shorts, that even though he clearly can't fit them any more, I still have to roll at the waist and pull the drawstring super tight to keep them from falling off.

_Oh well, we can't all look like super models._

I braid my hair in it's usual side braid. When I leave the bathroom I have the dress in tow and realize the only shoes I have are heels, I should return as well.

Peeta must've anticipated this because he put a pair of, albeit a little too long, flip flops outside the bathroom door.

_He's so thoughtful._

"Okay well, just let me know if anything else happens please and if you need me to come, I will. I don't know what I'd do without you Jen. Alright, me too. Bye." Peeta says into his phone as I come out of his room.

What was that all about? Who is Jen?

I take a second after he's hung up to walk all the way into the living room.

"Hey, all ready. Oh man. You look better in my clothes than I do. That's for sure." He says once he notices me.

"Yeah sure. I look a mess, but thank you. Especially for the flip flops. I hate heels." I say.

"But they make your legs look so long and toned. Like a dancers legs." He says making me blush.

"One. There's not much on my body that's long. But thank you for saying so. I wish I was taller. Two. I don't dance as you now know. But thank you again for helping me appear to be one last night. I'll never forget it. And three. How many people was Haymitch talking about?" I ask.

"Your welcome. And just everyone who flew in for the wedding from New York. Effie insisted that no one get a hotel. She always wished she'd had children. So she likes a full house. I offered to let someone stay here but they have enough guest bedrooms to accommodate all the couples." He says.

_Oh boy!_

"How many-" I start.

"Come on. We are late and Effie _hates_ late." He says pulling my hand and leading me out the door.


End file.
